La natation y'a que ça de vrai!
by mimie 178
Summary: Harry a quitté le monde sorcier pour retrouver l'anonymat après son combat contre Voldemort dont il est ressortit victorieux. Du coté moldu, il s'est forgé une nouvelle vie grace à sa passion de la natation...et aussi à certaine personnes.
1. C'est mou tout ça!

Welcome !

Non revenez vous ne vous êtes pas trompé de page lol.

Voici ma seconde fan fiction que j'ai commencé il y a quelques temps déjà.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de suivre la suite !

Bisous et bonne lecture !

« Allez dépêche toi tu es en retard ! C'est mou tout ça ! Si tu nages comme ça le jour des qualifications, tu n'es pas prêt d'assurer ton titre. » Dit Stig Matthew, au jeune homme qui nageait devant lui.

Il parcouru la longueur en marchant face à son protéger. Le nageur s'arrêta finalement au bout de celle-ci lorsqu'il l'eu touché de sa main. Il sortit la tête de l'eau, les yeux rouges et la respiration saccadée.

Stig s'accroupit au près de lui et dit « Allez Harry tu peux sortir de là, on passe en salle de débriefing dans un quart d'heure, va te changer. » et il sortit pour se rendre dans la salle du haut.

Une fois Stig partit Harry souffla un grand coup et pensa « C'est jamais finit. » Il sortit de la fosse et prit une serviette blanche à son nom. Il s'essuya les bras, puis le visage, ses yeux le piquaient.

Harry accrocha sa serviette autour de ses hanches et quitta la piscine pour se rendre dans les vestiaires. De nombreux casiers bleus faisaient face à des bancs. Des chaussettes et T-shirt traînaient un peu partout.

Harry s'approcha de son casier, le numéro 4194 et l'ouvrit grâce à sa clef. Il enleva son bonnet de bain et le mit sans attention dans son sac. Puis il en sortit son jean, ses baskets, ses sous vêtements et un pull.

Le survivant s'approcha de la glace la plus proche de lui et s'y admira avec un sourire. Il déposa ses affaires.

Harry avait nettement grandit depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Ses muscles s'étaient plutôt développés grâce à la natation, quand à ses cheveux, ils étaient toujours égaux à eux-mêmes, en bataille.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et y contempla sa cicatrice. De nombreuses fois Stig lui avait dit que s'il le désirait, il pouvait enlever cette cicatrice si elle le gênait mais Harry n'y tenait pas car c'était l'une des rares choses qui le rattachait à sa vie sorcière.

Depuis cinq ans maintenant Harry n'avait plus donné signe de vie à quiconque dans le monde sorcier. Après la chute de Voldemort, il avait souhaité partir pour renouer avec l'anonymat qui lui manquait tant.

Durant un mois, il s'était demandé ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire. Puis un jour, il se décida à aller à la piscine pour apprendre à nager. Les Dursley ne lui avait jamais apprit et il le regrettait, c'est pourquoi il prit un professeur particulier qui lui apprit les bases c'est-à-dire les mouvements pour tenir sur l'eau. A bouger les bras et les jambes comme il fallait.

Petit à petit il s'améliora nageant de mieux en mieux et vainquant ainsi sa peur de l'eau.

Lorsqu'il su parfaitement nager le crawl, Boris son entraîneur de l'époque, une armoire à glace d'un mètre quatre vingt quinze, lui enseigna d'autres nages comme la brasse, le papillon et enfin le dos.

Arrivé à ce stade, Harry n'eu plus besoin de Boris mais ces deux là s'étaient tellement attachés l'un à l'autre qu'ils restèrent en contact.

Un an passa, le survivant avait trouvé un job de technicien de surface et pour son plaisir durant ses Week-end retournait à la piscine de Londres pour se perfectionner davantage.

Il gagnait de la vitesse de jour en jour et s'était fait plusieurs amis qui avait la même passion que lui. Seulement eux nageaient depuis leur enfance alors qu'Harry seulement depuis un an.

Johnny âgé de 25 ans avait une femme, Linda qui venait le regarder nager tous les Week-end avec leur fils Tom.

Philippe était célibataire tout comme Harry et ne venait qu'une fois sur deux à la piscine. Ce qui comptait selon lui c'était « d'entretenir sa forme physique si on ne voulait pas ressembler à une poupée gonflable ».

Harry s'amusait bien avec eux jusqu'au jour où un homme vint le voir pour lui parler en particulier.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Mark Spitz et je cherche des nouveaux talents dont je crois tu pourrais bien faire partit. Je t'aie vu nager et tu as un don petit comme moi à ton âge. »

Harry le regarda un sourire ironique sur le visage et pensa « Comme si Mark Spitz allait venir me parler. C'est un grand champion mais je ne pense que ça puisse être lui. Si ? En tout cas il n'a ni la modestie ni la langue dans sa poche. »

« Moi ! » Dit-il surprit. « Heu c'est… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'homme l'interrompait déjà. « Tu aimes nager ? Est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? »

« Si ça m'intéresse bien sur ! C'est beaucoup plus intéressant que nettoyer les rues ça je m'en doute. Bien sur vous pouvez compter sur moi ! » Fit Harry avec enthousiasme.

Mark lui donna sa carte et lui adressa un grand sourire. « Eh bien à bientôt monsieur...monsieur comment déjà ? » demanda t-il.

« Potter, Harry James Potter. » Dit Harry avec mal assurance. Il n'y croyait toujours pas.

« Monsieur Potter eh bien à très vite. » Il lui tendit la main et partit rejoindre une femme qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la piscine et lui adressait de grands signes de la main.

Harry regarda la carte pendant un instant et pu y lire : Mark Spitz, champion de natation.

7 fois médaillé d'or aux Jeux olympiques de Munich en nage libre (100 mètre, 200 mètres, 4 x 100 mètres, 4 x 200 mètres), papillon (100 mètres, 200 mètres), 4 x 100 mètres quatre nage.

Tel :002 29 73 158.

Harry était surpris de voir un tel palmarès, il décolla ses yeux de la carte et regarda Spitz, le grand Mark Spitz qui riait avec cette jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il retourna vers les autres, ceux-ci étaient toujours dans la piscine et le dévisageait avec de grands yeux ronds.

Philippe était surexcité et dit « Oh putain ! Que te voulais Spitz, C'ETAIT BIEN LUI ! C'ETAIT LUI ! IL FAUT QUE J'AILLE LE VOIR ET LUI DEMANDER UN AUTOGRAPHE ! » Dit-il sans reprendre sa respiration. Il sortit de l'eau sans attendre la réponse qu'il avait poser à Harry et se dirigea à grands pas vers Spitz qui complaisant prit son bonnet de bain et lui fit une belle signature.

Johnny et Harry riaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis finalement, le premier reprit son sérieux et lui demanda « Que te voulais t-il Harry ? Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de qui est Mark Spitz ? Il a gagné tous les trophées ce type, c'est une légende vivante.» Fit-il en le montrant d'un mouvement de tête.

Harry acquiésa et dit « Si bien sur, il a gagné les jeux olympiques de 1972 avec 7 médailles, c'est bien. »

Johnny se frappa le visage et lui dit « Harry tu m'étonneras toujours mon pote c'est à se demander où t'as passé le reste de ta vie. »

Harry eu un petit rire et pensa « ça mon vieux si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas ou alors tu me prendrais pour un fou alors il vaut mieux que je me taise. »

« Non mais j'étais pas né en 72 mais bien sur que je sais qui c'est. » Fit-il avec un soupir.

« Eh bien qu'est ce qu'il te voulais ? Tu me pousse vraiment à bout, je suis toujours obliger de te questionner pour obtenir une réponse construite de ta part Potter. »

Le survivant fit bouger ses bras dans l'eau avant de répondre « Heu il voudrait me revoir pour faire des essais. Il dit que je suis comme lui à son âge. »

« Comment ! C'est pas vrai ! » Fit-il avec un grand rire et il prit Harry par les épaules et lui mit la tête la première sous l'eau durant l'espace de cinq secondes puis relâcha la pression de sa main et Harry pu alors sortit sa tête de l'eau en reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

Il dit en criant sur Johnny « Putain ne me refait jamais ça Johnny Filman ! » Il toussait car il avait bu la tasse puis en voyant que ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de rire, fit de même à son tour en disant « Crétin. »

De son coté Philippe revenait tout heureux de sa rencontre avec Spitz qui était partit. Il sauta d'un bond dans la piscine éclaboussant tout le monde au passage qui était choqué.

Harry et Johnny n'arrêtaient pas de rire suivit de près par Linda qui les avait rejoint et avait embrassé son mari. Le petit Tom barbotait dans le petit bassin.

« C'est super ce qui t'arrives Harry nous somme tous très fiers de toi. » Fit-elle avec un grand sourire « Allez pour fêter ça je vous invite Philippe et toi à un grand souper ce soir. »

« Merci Linda avec plaisir. » Fit Harry tout joyeux.

Quant à Philippe qui avait remit fièrement son bonnet avec le nouvel autographe de Spitz demanda « Pour fêter quoi ? »

En ce qui concerne la suite trois autres chapitres sont déjà écris.

J'espère que ça vous aura bien plu d'ici là, bisous à tout le monde !

Mimie.


	2. Le rendezvous

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! Je suis très surprise que vous m'aillez laissé autant de reviews qui m'ont faites plaisir autant les unes que les autres.**

**Je crois que c'est un record pour moi lol.**

**Alors je vous dis un grand merci à tous !**

**Bisous ! **

**J'ai répondu au RAR ! Et je vous dis bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 : Le rendez-vous.**

Harry était chez lui dans son deux pièces qu'il avait très bien arrangé. Il éteignit la télévision et se prépara à aller travailler. Il mit son manteau et chercha ses clefs qu'il avait laissées sur la table hier soir.

Le fils Potter regarda sur son lit, sous la table et enfin sur sa chaise mais ne les trouva pas. Il souffla intérieurement jurant contre son étourderie.

Le survivant se calma mit ses mains dans ses poches et soudainement sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues : ses clefs étaient au fond de sa poche droite. Ils les sorties accompagnées d'une carte. Il s'agissait de celle que Mark Spitz lui avait donné une semaine plus tôt.

Harry la regarda un instant. Il n'avait pas encore rappelé le champion et il se demandait pourquoi. Peut-être était ce du à la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur ? Il pensa « Après tout s'il est venu vers moi pour me dire que j'avais un potentiel c'est que c'est vrai. Il sait ce qu'il dit, la natation c'est son métier. »

Harry se rassit regarda sa montre et pu constater qu'il était 8 h 34. S'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu il allait être en retard et le chef ne l'accepterait pas une fois encore. Depuis une semaine il était souvent dans la lune se posant diverses questions. « Est-ce que je serais pris si j'y vais ? Comment est ce que ça va se passer ? » Il était anxieux.

Harry regarda le téléphone bleu qui était juste à coté de lui et se décida à composer le numéro.

002 29 73 158. « J'espère qu'il ne dort pas encore. » Pensa t-il « Peut-être à t-il une secrétaire ? »

Il y eu une, puis deux sonneries et enfin une voix féminine lui répondit « Mark Spitz société, bonjour. »

Harry déglutit difficilement et répondit « Oui, bonjour madame. J'aurais souhaité savoir...heu je suis...Monsieur Mark Spitz m'a donné son numéro de carte et il m'a dit de le rappeler. Peut- être vous en a-t-il parler? Je suis Monsieur Potter. »

La jeune femme poussa un grand cri d'exclamation et répondit « Oh oui Monsieur Harry James Potter. Mark attendait de vos nouvelles depuis un bon bout de temps. Il s'est même demandé si vous le rappèleriez un jour. Enfin bref vous désirez un rendez-vous je suppose ? »

« Oui madame c'est bien cela. » Fit le survivant avec politesse.

« Allons ne m'appelez pas madame mais Sally. Nous allons d'ailleurs souvent nous revoir si vous réussissez les épreuves d'admission. Je suis l'attachée de presse et secrétaire de Mark. » Dit-elle fièrement « Bien Harry, je peux vous appelez ainsi ? »

« Oui Sally vous pouvez. Pour le rendez-vous ? » Demanda t-il en regardant sa montre. Il commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour sa place.

« Oh excusez moi, je suis confuse. » Fit-elle sur un ton faussement désolé « Je vais vous donnez l?adresse, vous avez de quoi noter ? »

Harry mit le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule et se prépara à écrire à l'aide d'un crayon et d'un petit bout de papier arraché dans son télé 7 jours (anglais).

Il répondit « Oui allez y. Je vous écoute. »

Sally lui dit « Alors 17 Rue des Nageurs surdoués. Londres. » Elle esquissa alors un sourire.

Harry avait noté en répétant silencieusement l'adresse. « D'accord j'ai pris note merci. »

Tout à coup Sally éclata de rire. Harry fut surpris de cette réaction ce n'était pas très professionnel de la part de la jeune femme.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda t-il.

« Excusez moi c'est un petit tour que je fais à tous nos clients. Ce n'est pas la bonne adresse. J'aurais cru que cela vous aurait fait rire. » Fit-elle en riant sans aucune retenue.

Le survivant ne goûtait pas la plaisanterie. « Sally, je suis pressé. Je dois être à mon travail d'ici cinq minutes alors si vous pouviez me donner LA véritable adresse. »

L'attachée de presse prit un ton sans équivoque. En soupirant elle dit « 2 Rue Philippe de Lion. Londres. A quelle heure et quel jour le rendez-vous vous arrange t-il MONSIEUR ? » Finit-elle en accentuant le dernier mot.

« C'est possible demain vers 10 h 00 ? Je prendrai un jour de repos. » Fit le survivant qui s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi dure avec Sally alors qu'elle ne voulait qu'être aimable.

« Oui monsieur. Mark pourra vous recevoir. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne journée et je vous dis à demain. » Elle avait reprit son ton professionnel et ses paroles étaient froides.

Harry hésita à parler mais finit par dire « Attendez une seconde. Excusez moi Sally je ne voulais pas vous blessez. J'ai été idiot mais je suis déjà en retard ne m'en voulez pas. »

Derrière son bureau la jeune femme de 25 ans sourit. Finalement elle répondit « Ce n'est rien Harry. J'essayerai de vous dire une plaisanterie qui vous fera rire la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir. » Fit-il simplement et il raccrocha.

Cette jeune fille était bien accueillante. Il avait enfin un rendez-vous. A cette pensée un mal de ventre terrible lui prit. Demain allait arriver très rapidement. Il allait de nouveau se retrouver face au champion de Munich.

« Ça va pas être du gâteau. » Pensa t-il. Il prit ses clefs et sortit de son appartement.

Il descendit les deux étages à pied et ouvrit la porte qui allait le mener à la rue. Il souri en voyant Karine, sa voisine de palier, avec son bébé dans les bras. Harry lui ouvrit la porte entièrement et celle-ci lui dit « Merci Harry. C'est d'un copain comme toi qu'il me faudrait. Prévenant et attentif. » Harry rougit.

En voyant la petite Léa dans les bras de sa mère il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Léa sourit et Harry finit par répondre « Merci Karine. En fait ça y est j'ai téléphoner chez Spitz et j'ai un rendez-vous. »

Karine lui sourit et dit « Harry c'est génial, n'oublie pas de lui demander un autographe de ma part. Allez à demain sinon tu vas être en retard. Je me trompe ? »

Le survivant regarda sa montre, il avait à présent dix minutes de retard. « C'est vrai et il courut en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Le bus était partit. Harry courra encore et encore pour finalement arriver sur le chantier. Il mit sa blouse orange fluo et son casque.

Il prit son balai qui lui rappelait toujours de bons souvenirs bien qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, ils n'avaient pas la même utilité et s'approcha de Dave, son collègue de chantier, qui faisait une mine piteuse. Il lui demanda tout essoufflé « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et continua son travail. Bob Stilton, le patron s?approcha de lui, un regard empli de colère sur le visage et lui dit en lui hurlant dans les oreilles comme un pingouin « TU ES VIRE POTTER ! DEGAGES ! »

Harry avait mal intérieurement mais finalement enleva avec rage ses vêtements et les écrasa avec ses pieds sur le sol. Il répondit sur le même ton « EH BIEN JE ME TIRE, JE VAIS PAS PASSEZ TOUTE MA VIE À BALAYER ! AU REVOIR ! »

Harry quitta le chantier en regardant le triste visage de Dave et lui adressa un dernier signe de la main. Une nouvelle vie riche en rebondissement l?attendait. Une vie palpitante avec des joies et des peines.

Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer...

A suivre...

**Lisou52** Merci beaucoup pour ce beau compliment, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et m'encourage à poursuivre ma fic ! Bisous et j'espère à bientôt !

**Onarluca : **Coucou ! Ça risque d'être un peu des deux sortes de couples mais je ne veux pas trop t'en dire lol suspense... ne t'inquiètes pas il n'y a aucun des couples Yaoï que tu as cité.

Je te remercie beaucoup de ta review, c'est vraiment gentil !

Biz.

**La Rose de Minuit : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes conseils, je vais essayer de les appliquer !

Bisous mimie178.

**Marie-jo : **Merci beaucoup, beaucoup ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et je suis très contente que tu m'ai laissé une review et doublement si tu en laisses rarement !

Bisous et j'espère à bientôt !

**Dreydrey : **Ne t'inquiètes pas je continue ! Deux autres chapitres après celui-ci sont écrits.

Bisous et encore merci pour ton message !

**Bisous à tout le monde ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**A très vite !**

**Mimie178.**


	3. Les tests

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! Merci d'avoir lu et merci pour vos reviews ! ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir.**

**Je réponds aux reviews :**

**Lisou52 : **Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite, bisous.

**Alpo : **Hello ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les deux premiers et que ce chapitre tiendras ses promesses te concernant !

Bisous et merci !

**Zaika : **Coucou Zaika ! Merci de continuer à lire mes fics ça me fait super plaisir !

Voici la suite, bisous.

**Marie-jo : **Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite !

J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous.

**Xque8606 : **Hello ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y aura sûrement pas de slash dans cette fic.

Bisous et voici la suite.

**Il ne me reste plus que deux mots à vous dire : Bonne lecture !**

Le lendemain arriva très rapidement. Harry décider à mener à bien sa nouvelle vie se leva le plus tôt possible afin d'être impeccable.

Il pris une douche en sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre minuscule. Le survivant pensa « Il faut espérer que j'aurais une meilleure situation d'ici quelques mois, si je suis sélectionné. »

Tout à coup il se donna une claque intérieurement et dit tout haut « Mais oui ça va très bien se passer ! Aie confiance en toi et tu verras. »

Il changea cinq fois de vêtements avant d'opter pour un jean noir et un pull blanc qui lui allaient à merveille et qui étaient suffisamment classe pour passer ce genre d'entretien.

Il prit pour finir son maillot de bain, une serviette et ses lunettes de plongée qu'il mit dans un sac.

Il mis son manteau et quitta son appartement.

A 9 h 42, Harry se retrouva à l'adresse donnée par Sally. Il s'agissait d'un grand bâtiment vitrifié. Une grande enseigne y était visible sur laquelle on pouvait lire, MARK SPITZ SOCIETE.

Harry déglutit difficilement et souffla un grand coup avant d'entrer. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir autant de monde. Certains portaient des dossiers, d'autres attendaient dans le couloir.

« Ces personnes ne sont quand même pas là pour passer des tests ? Si ? » Pensa Harry mal à l'aise. « Si c'est le cas je vais avoir de la concurrence. »

Le fils Potter s'asseya à son tour à coté d'une vieille femme qui coupait un sucre et le donnait à son cocker. Il la regarda et celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire. Juste en face de lui se trouvait un vieil homme qui fumait la pipe tranquillement et semblait somnoler.

Tout à coup Harry se dit alors « C'est pas possible je suis tombé dans une maison de retraite. Il n'y a que des vieux ici. » Il se leva parcoura le couloir et s'apprêta à sortir quand un homme l'interpella. « Je peux vous aidez monsieur ? Vous semblez perdu. »

Harry s'arrêta et répondit avec un sourire ironique « Oui en effet. Où est-ce que je me trouve ? La pancarte à l'entrée indiquait qu'il s'agissait de la société Spitz mais honnêtement je commence à en douter. »

« Vous avez bien lu monsieur. En quoi consiste votre visite chez nous ? Relogement ? Provisions ? Bénévole ?» Demanda le jeune homme.

Harry commençait à croire qu'il se trouvait dans une maison de fou. « Non, en fait je suis ici pour passer des épreuves d'admission en natation. » Fit-il confus.

« Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux. Vous devez être monsieur Pleter ? Je me trompe ? » Demanda t-il.

« Potter en fait et vous ? » Demanda Harry. « Steven Lowth pour vous servir mais vous ne vous trouvez pas au bon étage. Je vais vous y conduire, suivez-moi je vous pris. »

Harry acquiésa de la tête et suivit Steven dans les couloirs. Ils descendirent deux ou trois étages et ce dernier demanda à Harry « Vous avez sans doute fait connaissance avec notre standardiste ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et répondit « Sally ? »

« Oui la petite Sally Pearson. Vous verrez elle est très sympathique. » Fit-il sur un ton exaspérer. « Ah nous arrivons. »

Lowth poussa la porte à battant suivit par Harry. Il allèrent jusqu'au fond d'un couloir crème et se retrouvèrent dans un grand hall où se trouvait un bureau d'accueil.

Une jeune fille blonde d'un peu plus de vingt ans y était assise. Elle écrivait et ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte de leur arrivée.

Steven émit un toussotement pour lui faire part de leur présence. La jeune fille releva la tête et de grands yeux verts apparurent à leur vue.

Elle esquissa un grand sourire qui découvrit toutes ses dents et dit « Tiens ! Mais voici notre petit Stew adoré. » Harry reconnu immédiatement la voix de la jeune fille qui lui avait donné ses renseignements « Comment ça va au troisième étage, les cas sociaux sont bien traités ? »

Steven hocha de la tête et dit « Jusqu'à preuve du contraire oui, Sally je te remercies de ta gratitude et pour la dernière fois arrêtes de les appeler ainsi. » Elle allait répliquer mais Lowth la coupa « Monsieur Pleter a rendez-vous à 10 h 00 avec Mark. Je te le laisse. »

Il disparu après avoir serrer la main à Harry.

Le survivant s'approcha plus près du bureau et déclara « Bonjour Sally. Je suis monsieur Potter, vous m'avez eu au téléphone hier matin et… »

Sally ouvrit la bouche en grand et interrompit Harry en disant un grand « OH ! Monsieur Potter. Enfin nous nous rencontrons. Mark va vous recevoir des à présent. Je constate que vous êtes juste à l'heure, bonne initiative.

Elle se leva et contourna son bureau en disant « Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à lui. »

Harry acquiésa mais il n'eu pas à aller bien loin car Sally frappa à une porte qui se trouvait juste derrière son bureau.

On entendit un « Entrez » et elle ouvrit la porte en faisant signe à Harry de la précéder.

Il se trouva alors face à Mark qui l'accueillit avec de grands gestes de bienvenue. Sally referma la porte derrière elle.

« Potter ! Vous voici. Je suis très heureux de voir que vous avez finalement accepté de passer cet entretien. Vous avez de grandes compétences mon garçon et il aurait été, excusez moi l'expression, totalement stupide de ne pas essayer. »

« Eh bien merci monsieur Spitz. Je… » Mark secoua sa tête négativement et dis « Allons pas de ça entre nous jeune homme appelez-moi Mark. » Fit le champion.

Harry souri maladroitement et demanda « En quoi va consister ces épreuves ? »

« Asseyez-vous, nous serons plus à l'aise pour en parler. » C'est ce qu'Harry fit, bientôt rejoint par Mark. « Bien. » Il prit un ton plus sérieux. « Vous devrez nager un 100 mètres dos crawler, puis un 400 mètres et nous terminerons par un peu d'apnée pour connaître votre souffle. Tout ceci en un temps impartit évidemment. »

Le survivant commençait à avoir une boule au ventre et dit avec peine « Quand devrais-je commencer ? »

« Tout de suite, après vous être changé naturellement. Je vais vous conduire aux vestiaires.»

Ils sortirent du bureau. Harry regarda Sally l'espace d'un instant, celle-ci lui montra un pouce levé comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer.

Ils descendirent encore un étage et se retrouvèrent devant une énorme fosse qui était vide. Trois grands plongeoirs l'ornaient de part et d'autre. La piscine semblait faire 50 mètres de long soit la taille réglementaire d'une fosse de compétition.

Harry pénétra dans les vestiaires et se déshabilla. Il mit son maillot de bain ainsi que ses lunettes et sa serviette. « J'espère que je n'aie pas l'air trop ridicule » Pensa t-il.

La pression commençait à monter mais il se jura de faire de son mieux afin de n'avoir rien à regretter en cas d'échec mais Pourquoi penser à l'échec maintenant !

« Tu vas y arriver Harry ! » se dit-il une dernière fois avant de franchir à nouveau la porte qui le menait à la piscine.

Le survivant remarqua que deux personnes ainsi que Spitz l'attendaient à l'autre bout. Il s'avança vers eux la mine piteuse.

Un premier homme lui tendit la main et se présenta à lui « Bonjour Harry. Je suis Matthew Stig, entraîneur sportif. » Harry la serra.

Il fit de même avec le second « Salut Potter, Mason Fills. Je serai juge de vos aptitudes qui sont parait-il excellentes. Nous verrons cela. »

« Bien Harry soufflez un bon coup avant de commencer. Faites comme l'autre jour à la piscine. » Dit Mark en voulant le rassurer « J'ai confiance en vous garçon. »

« Potter, je vous laisse nager durant cinq minutes avant de débuter. Echauffez-vous. » Fit Mason.

Harry pénétra dans la piscine, l'eau était tiède. Il se mouilla progressivement, la tête puis le torse. Il allongea les bras et durant cinq bonnes minutes qui lui semblèrent une seconde nagea et s'étira les muscles.

Stig le rappela son chronomètre en main et dit au survivant de se placer sur la ligne de départ.

Le cœur de Harry battait à tout rompre quand Matthew dit « Partez ! »

**A suivre…**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Gros bisous à tout le monde.**

**Mimie178.**


	4. La natation ça se mérite!

**Hello ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle vous donnera envie de lire le reste de la fic…**

**Ce chapitre est plutôt long, je m'efforce de rallonger petit à petit.**

**Onarluca : **_Coucou ! Merci pour tes deux reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir._

_Voici la suite…_

_Bisous et à bientôt._

**Zaika : **_Hello Zaika ! Tu es partout lol._

_Franchement ton avis me fait toujours très plaisir. _

_Voici la suite de la fic…_

_Bisous._

**Rebecca-Black :**_ Coucou ! Comme tu dis vive la natation ! J'adore ça moi aussi, c'est le meilleur sport à mes yeux._

_En tout cas voici la suite…_

_Bisous._

**Bartimeus : **_Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ton beau compliment, il m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, ça m'encourage vraiment à poursuivre._

_En ce qui concerne la natation, j'en ai fait mais j'ai arrêté par manque de temps lol mais comme tu peux t'en rendre compte j'adorais ça !_

_Bisous._

**Naste :**_ Salut Naste ! Voici le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. _

_Bisous et Merci !_

**lisou52 : **_Coucou Lisou ! Voici la suite…Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir._

_Bisous._

**Eliza : **_Coucou Eliza ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir si ça te plaît et tes reviews me vont droit au cœur. Voici la suite…_

_Bisous et à bientôt. _

**Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à vous dire : Bonne lecture ! **

Harry commença son cent mètres dos, il allongeait les bras le plus loin possible afin de gagner centimètres par centimètres.

De l'autre coté de la piscine Spitz criait et encourageait Harry comme un vrai fan mais le survivant ne n'en rendait pas compte tant il était concentré sur chacun de ses gestes.

Se présenta alors le moment de se retourner afin d'attaquer la dernière longueur du cent mètres.

Harry prit une bonne poussée, il se fit glisser le plus loin possible sur l'eau afin de gagner du terrain et ne pas trop se fatiguer.

Puis, il continua « Allez Harry ! » Se dit-il intérieurement pour se donner du courage.

Son meilleur temps au cent dos était de 58 secondes et 48 centièmes ce qui était plus qu'honorable pour un jeune homme n'aillant jamais fait de compétition. Après tout le record du monde était de 53 secondes et 17 centième, détenu par l'Américain Aaron Peirsol sacré gaillard celui là.

Harry n'était donc pas si éloigner que ça, il savait pourtant qu'en natation comme dans tout sport les secondes étaient très importantes.

Gagner du temps sur son record personnel n'était pas chose facile, le fils Potter en avait conscience. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas regarder, à la télévision, les nageurs se faire prendre la médaille d'or pour un petit centième ?

Pour le moment Harry nageait, « Suis les conseils de Boris, il sera si fier de toi si tu y arrives » Pensa t-il. Le dénommer Boris était son ancien entraîneur celui qui lui avait tout appris.

Les derniers mouvements de bras approchaient Harry était près de l'arrivée.

De l'eau entrait parfois dans sa bouche lorsque ses mouvements étaient trop brusques mais il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

Matthew Stig cria « Plus que quelques mètres Harry » celui-ci avait son chronomètre en main et pensa « Allez bonhomme, tu vas y arriver. »

Finalement, le survivant toucha des doigts le bout de la piscine où Matthew se trouvait accroupis pour voir le moment ou il le toucherait, il stoppa donc son chronomètre à cet instant précis.

On entendit le petit déclic, Matthew avait un petit sourire sur le visage tandis que Mark et Mason se concertaient à voix basse.

Harry était essoufflé il avait donné son maximum « Eh bien Potter si tu n'est pas sélectionné tu pourras au moins être fier de toi » Se dit-il.

Il se redressa et regarda Matthew qui notait son temps sur une feuille et diverses autres choses puisque cela prenait du temps.

Le survivant reprenait difficilement son souffle et se dit « Ce n'est pas finit ! T'as encore à donner. Tant que tu peux fais le. » Ces derniers mots étaient ceux de Boris lorsque celui-ci l'entraînait et qu'Harry se décourageait.

Depuis, ces recommandations ne le quittaient plus comme une philosophie.

Spitz s'avança au bord de la piscine et dit à Harry fort joyeusement « Sortez mon garçon, vous allez vous reposez un peu et nous continuerons après. »

Harry sortit de la fosse et Mark lui donna sa serviette. Le survivant la passa autour de ses épaules.

Il ne voyait rien et avait besoin de ses lunettes de vue, Matthew qui les avait gardées les lui tendit et Harry les mit.

De l'eau coulait partout sur son torse après un grand souffle, il remercia Mark et Matthew « Merci messieurs ».

Mason se rapprocha d'eux et dit à Harry sur un ton supérieur « Nous ne vous ferons part de vos temps qu'à la fin des trois épreuves Potter. D'ici là, faites de votre mieux pour ne pas perdre votre sang froid ». Il n'ajouta rien de plus cet homme semblait glacial et Harry fit directement le rapprochement avec son ancien professeur de Potions.

Celui qui avait tant souhaiter le voir disparaître du monde sorcier après la bataille.

Quelques minutes passèrent, Potter junior commençait à se sentir mieux et à se réchauffer. Mark affichait un regard confiant envers Harry, il avait une mine positive.

Quand à Matthew, il semblait réfléchir et hochait de la tête par moment.

Etait-ce censé être encourageant ? Harry préféra penser par l'affirmative.

Mason Fills alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry et lui dit en ne le regardant pas « Vous y connaissez quelques chose en 400 mètres, Potter ? »

Harry répondit du tac au tac « Oui monsieur, j'ai eu un bon entraîneur. »

« Eh bien vous le saluerez de ma part » Dit-il sur un ton désobligeant, il se releva et se dirigea vers Stig. Mason se pencha sur la feuille que Matthew avait dans les mains et afficha un étrange sourire.

« Que me veux cet homme ? Je ne lui ai rien fait de mal. Il me fait atrocement penser à Rogue, ça commence bien si j'ai un de ses homologues dans ce milieu. » Pensa t-il intérieurement. La nervosité commençait à s'installer petit à petit « Que ce 400 mètres commence j'en ai assez d'attendre ».

Le survivant n'attendit plus longtemps car Stig l'appela de l'autre bout de la piscine « Monsieur Potter, le 400 mètres va pouvoir débuter. Approchez ! »

Harry posa sa serviette trempée sur le banc, pris ses lunettes de plongée, et s'exécuta.

Il le rejoignit suivit de près par Spitz et Mason qui affichaient pour le premier un grand sourire et pour l'autre un regard indifférent.

« Encore une fois, vous aurez droit à cinq minutes d'échauffement. » Harry lui rendit ses lunettes de vue « Vous pouvez procédé » Lui dit Stig en lui montrant d'un signe de main la fosse.

Harry y entra à nouveau, l'eau s'était nettement refroidie depuis tout à l'heure.

Combien de temps était-il rester là à attendre ? Harry aurait facilement dit un quart d'heure.

« Mon garçon, montrez-nous de quoi vous êtes capable ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter de vous voir franchir les portes de ma société en me disant que j'ai laissé une graine de champion gâcher son avenir ! Alors mettez y du votre. » Dit Mark très sérieusement.

Comment Harry devait-il le prendre cela signifiait-il qu'il avait complètement ratée la première épreuve. Il commença à douter intérieurement quand Mason lui dit « Ce serait dommage de vous perdre en si bon chemin Potter. Vous feriez bien de nous montrez ce que vous savez faire si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouvez au second plan, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Mark envoya un regard désapprobateur à Fills et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent pour laisser à Harry le temps de s'échauffer.

Au bout des cinq minutes accordées Stig regarda son chronomètre et dit à Harry « Vous aurez huit longueurs à faire, alors ne vous trompez pas. Mettez-vous sur la ligne de départ monsieur Potter. Nous allons commencer, trois… Harry se prépara, deux… il prit sa respiration pour s'apprêter à plonger, un…il allongea ses bras.

PARTEZ ! » Cria Stig.

Harry plongea à cet instant, il était bien décider à leur montrer ce qu'il savait faire, le crawl était son point fort.

Il fit une longue poussée pour se retrouver le plus loin possible et ainsi économiser de l'énergie comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt pour le dos.

Il allongea les bras devant lui, ses pieds battaient l'eau de plus en plus vite.

Le survivant avait la tête sous l'eau et la tournait tous les deux mouvements de bras pour reprendre sa respiration.

Il avait mis ses lunettes qui semblaient indispensables. La première longueur fut rapidement franchie, il attaqua la seconde.

Il soufflait et allongeait les bras. Il ne pensait à rien seule l'idée de parvenir au bout de son épreuve comptait.

Stig hocha de la tête à plusieurs reprises, il avait les poings fermés et les secouaient devant lui pour encourager Harry.

Si le dernier des Potter l'avait vu nul doute qu'il aurait été encore plus assuré mais pour le moment il était seulement confronté à lui-même et à son envie de se dépasser.

Mason était resté à côté de Stig et ne bronchait pas, quand à ce dernier, il alternait son regard entre son chronomètre et Harry, les lèvres pincées.

Le survivant toucha le rebord et commença la troisième longueur, puis la quatrième et la cinquième.

Il commençait à peiner, ses muscles le faisaient souffrir à chaque mouvement de bras mais il fallait continuer. « Donner le meilleur de soi-même ».

Son souffle devenait rude mais il continuait avec cette envie de gagner et de réussir.

« Oublies tes douleurs Harry, c'est le mental qui fera la différence ! Tu ne dois pas penser à autre chose qu'à la course ! » Une fois de plus, il s'agissait de conseils prodigués par Boris.

Harry en avait besoin surtout en ce moment.

La sixième et la septième longueur se poursuivirent, il relâcha un peu sa vitesse d'exécution. La fatigue se faisait cruellement sentir et malgré les conseils de Boris, elle était bien là.

Stig cria alors « Potter plus qu'une longueur et demie, je vous interdis de flancher maintenant ! »

Matthew l'avait dit si fortement qu'Harry ne pu que l'entendre. Il continua avec encore plus de volonté. « Si c'est un rêve que vous avez alors allez jusqu'au bout ! » lui cria t-il à nouveau.

Harry toucha de la paume de sa main droite le bord de la piscine et se retourna une dernière fois pour parcourir l'ultime longueur du bassin.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre mais il nagea encore et encore « Plus qu'une longueur. » Se dit-il.

Harry revit alors devant ses yeux Hermione et Ron. La jeune fille lui dit « Tu n'as pas le droit de flancher maintenant Harry, tout le monde croit en toi. Demain sera un nouveau jour, demain nous serons encore ensemble tous les trois. » Il s'agissait des dernières paroles qu'elle avait prononcée la veille de son combat contre Voldemort. Ses derniers conseils et il lui revenaient en mémoire aussi distinctement que si elle les avaient dit aujourd'hui.

Quand à Ron c'est sur un ton résolu qu'il avait prononcé ses derniers mots « C'est le moment Harry, il approche nous serons près de toi, nous sommes près de toi. »

Ses deux meilleurs amis, qu'étaient-ils devenus ?

Ce souvenir lui donna le courage qui lui manquait et il continua, oui il poursuivit jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée avec encore plus d'obstination.

Finalement il toucha le rebord de la piscine et sortit péniblement la tête de l'eau.

Spitz et Matthew lui sourirent tous les deux. Mason ne fit rien pour le féliciter mais Harry s'y était un peu attendu.

Le souffle coupé, il s'asseya sur le rebord de la fosse et essaya de reprendre ses esprits calmement. Mark s'éloigna l'espace d'un instant et revint avec une serviette sèche qu'il posa sur les épaules de Harry. Il s'asseya à côté de lui et déclara « C'était impressionnant bravo Harry. Je ne pense pas m'être trompé sur votre compte, bien que je n'ai pas encore vu votre temps, je peux vous dire que vous avez fait du bon boulot mon garçon. »

Harry était essoufflé, ses yeux étaient rouges, le chlore lui faisait mal aux yeux. Stig se pencha vers lui, lui remit ses lunettes de vue et lui murmura à l'oreille « C'est assez encourageant monsieur Potter. Faites de votre mieux pour l'épreuve d'apnée. J'ai confiance en vous. »

Harry le regarda un instant et hocha de la tête pour le remercier. Mason était à l'écart, il notait et raturait quelque chose sur une feuille semblable à celle de Matthew.

Il regarda Harry un instant et se concentra à nouveau sur cette dernière.

« C'est avec lui que j'aurai des problèmes » Pensa Harry.

Les minutes passèrent, Harry avait les pieds dans l'eau et espérait avoir bien fait les choses.

Il pu constater que quelques personnes le regardaient, juste en face de lui se trouvaient les douches: Des hommes et des femmes les regardaient tous les quatre interrogativement, leurs regards étaient surtout fixés sur Harry.

Mark s'avança vers eux et prit la parole « Mesdames et Messieurs, la fosse numéro une est fermée pour le moment, mais vous pouvez aller dans la numéro deux. Elle est chauffée. Je vous la conseille grandement. »

Un homme protesta « C'est quoi ça ! Lui… » Dit-il en pointant Harry du doigt « …il a le droit d'être là et pas nous ! »

« Excusez-moi Monsieur mais vous ne pouvez pas pénétrer ici. Nous passons un entretien à Monsieur Potter… » Fit Mason en accentuant le nom de Harry « … ici présent. »

« Potter ! » Dit l'homme. « Encore un privilégié, nous avons payé notre billet d'entrer comme lui ! »

Matthew prit alors les devant et dit à son tour « Monsieur calmez-vous, je vous en prie. Cet entretien sera terminé d'ici quelques minutes et à ce moment là, vous pourrez profiter de cette fosse comme vous en avez l'habitude. »

« Ouais c'est ça » Fit un autre homme.

Une petite fille commença à pleurer et dit à sa mère « Je voulais aller dans cette piscine maman, y'a pas de plongeoir dans l'autre. »

« Calme toi ma chérie. » Répondit la jeune femme qui lança un regard mauvais à Harry.

Le survivant se sentit coupable et ne les regarda pas. Ceux-ci le dévisageaient durement. Finalement ils devinrent raisonnables et se dirigèrent tous vers la piscine d'à côté.

Lorsqu'ils furent partit on entendait toujours des protestations car les deux salles communiquaient l'une avec l'autre.

Mark se tourna vers Harry et lui dit « Excusez-moi de cette intrusion Monsieur Potter. »

Harry ne répondit pas. « Nous allons pouvoir commencer l'épreuve d'apnée et nous aurons finit. Allez dans la fosse Harry, ne les faisons pas trop attendre. »

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête en signe d'approbation. Harry entra dans l'eau et s'appuya au rebord de la piscine. Il se mit en position couchée la face juste au dessus de l'eau.

« Un dernier conseil Monsieur Potter » Dit Matthew « Prenez bien votre respiration, le chronomètre ne partira que lorsque vous aurez touché l'eau avec votre tête. »

Harry répondit un simple « D'accord » et se concentra.

L'ambiance était nettement plus pesante que quelques minutes auparavant. Mark Spitz faisait les cent pas près des douches et Mason affichait un sourire.

Harry respira longuement avant de plonger sa tête sous l'eau.

Le chronomètre démarra.

Le survivant essayait de rester immobile afin de ne pas perdre de souffle inutilement.

Au bout d'une minute, il commença à s'agiter légèrement mais se reprit.

Une minute trente à présent, Mark se rapprocha de Matthew et de Mason qui était tous les deux accroupis juste au dessus d'Harry et le regardaient attentivement.

« Cela se passe bien ? » Demanda t-il.

« Apparemment oui, il a du souffle. » Répondit Mason.

Stig ne répliqua pas jugeant que la réponse de Fills était suffisante. De plus, il ne voulait pas que des voix déconcentrent Harry.

Deux minutes…vingt… vingt-cinq…

« Eh bien dit donc ça commence à devenir impressionnant » Dit Spitz.

Harry essayait de lutter, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était sous l'eau mais ça lui semblait une éternité. Lorsqu'il n'en puis plus il en sortit sa tête.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et pu constater que Spitz et Stig le regardait avec de grand yeux ronds.

« Apparemment ça a du plutôt bien marché ou alors ils sont tellement consterné par ce score minable qu'il ne savent pas quoi me dire » Se dit Harry.

Mason, lui, affichait un regard qui semblait être du dégoût.

« Harry ! C'était fantastique ! » Dit Spitz avec enthousiasme « Je vous félicite mon garçon, c'était grandiose »

Stig quand à lui affichait un grand sourire et lui dit « Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous faire languir plus longtemps. Je peux vous dire Monsieur Potter que vous avez réussit haut la main vos épreuves d'admission. Vous avez l'étoffe d'un grand champion selon moi.

Je constate que Mark avait raison encore une fois. »

Harry ne croyait pas ce qu'il entendait, il avait réussit ! Après un temps de réaction très long, il leva les poings au ciel et sauta de joie dans la piscine « Merci beaucoup à vous trois ! Merci ! »

Il sortit de la piscine et Mark lui tendit une serviette à nouveau propre cette fois-ci Harry pu remarquer qu'elle était brodée à son nom.

Il ne fit pas de commentaire ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

Seul Mason afficha un air dédaigneux et dit « Vous croyez vraiment que ce jeune homme deviendra un champion Mark ? Je ne le crois pas en ce qui me concerne. La natation ça se mérite ! Cela demande beaucoup de travail. »

« Sortez d'ici Mason ! Votre manque de professionnalisme fait peine à voir ! » Dit Spitz.

Fills contourna la fosse et dit à Harry « Nous nous retrouverons Potter et plus rapidement que vous ne le penser ! » Il les laissa seuls…

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. Pourquoi est ce que cet homme lui faisait autant de reproches ? Cela ressemblait à de la jalousie pure et dure.

« Ne faites pas attention à lui Harry. » Dit Matthew « Vous avez un potentiel vos notes le prouvent, 58 secondes et 42 centièmes au 100 mètres dos qui peut être encore amélioré avec le temps.

3 minutes 54 secondes et 23 centièmes pour le 400 mètres alors que vous n'avez jamais eu de compétition ou de véritable entraînement sportif ! Je suis vraiment impressionné, Ian Thorpe n'aura qu'à bien se tenir car d'ici quelques temps vous l'aurez rattrapé, j'en suis certain Potter.

Quant à l'apnée 2 minutes trente deux secondes, c'est encore une fois un très beau score et vous méritez amplement d'intégrer une école sportive. »

« Merci beaucoup Monsieur, je n'en reviens toujours pas à vrai dire. » Dit Harry.

« Eh bien il le faut pourtant car il s'agit bien de la vérité Harry ! » Dit Spitz avec un grand sourire « Je vous informe d'ailleurs que Matthew Stig, ici présent, sera votre entraîneur à l'avenir. »

« Oui Harry, bienvenue dans l'équipe ! »

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Alors ça vous plait toujours ? **

**Gros bisous à vous tous ! **

**Mimie178.**


	5. Compétition

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je poste la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et vous intriguera lol.**

**Gros bisous.**

**Mimie178.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca : **_Hello ! C'est cool si le dernier chapitre t'ais plu ! Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise…_

_Bisous à toi. ;)))_

**Lisou52 : **_Coucou ! Voici la suite…Bisous._

**Marie-Eve Potter : **_Merci pour tes compliments, c'est adorable._

_Intriguant Mason ? Oui mais tu en sauras plus sur lui d'ici quelques chapitres ;)))_

_Voici la suite…assez rapide ? Lol_

_Bisous._

**Namyothis :**_Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite ! ;))))_

_Bisous à bientôt ! _

**Bartimeus : **_Merci pour ta review, elle m'a faite vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'étonneras davantage lol._

_Bisous._

**Bonne lecture à tous…passez un bon moment…**

Depuis quelques semaines, Harry avait intégré l'équipe de natation, de la société Spitz.

Chaque jour c'était le même rituel, levé à 7 h OO, douche, déjeuner équilibré, natation et encore natation…

Harry s'était fait des « amis » dans l'équipe mais la plupart ne s'attachaient pas vraiment car ils étaient censés être concurrents.

Un matin, Harry prenait son petit déjeuner tranquillement quand Ryan Baxter, un grand blond assez costaux, l'interpella.

« Salut Potter ! Bien dormi ? Je te dis ça parce que tout à l'heure ça ne va pas être une partie de rigolade. »

« Je m'en doute Baxter, c'est jamais une partie de rigolade » lui dit-il en se levant. Il emporta son bol et sa cuillère dans l'évier puis s'essuya les mains.

« En fait Potter, je serais toi, je ferais attention à moi. Il y a pas mal de mecs qui sont jaloux de toi. Moi ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid puisque je sais que je peux te battre à plate couture mais en ce qui concerne les autres… »

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires pour une fois Ryan ça te fera vraiment du bien. » Lui dit Harry en lui tapant l'épaule.

Ce dernier sourit froidement face à ce geste puis partit dans une autre direction.

Harry se rendit dans les vestiaires, il y retrouva Osborne, un gaillard tout aussi brun que lui, aux yeux bleus.

Ils partageaient la même chambre tous les deux.

« Tiens Harry, t'es là ! T'as vu ma nouvelle combinaison tout en latex. C'est si confortable ! » Lui dit le jeune homme.

Le survivant se retint péniblement de rire sachant combien son pote était ridicule.

« T'es sûr que tu veux porter ça ? Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment réglementaire. Fais attention, Matthew pourrait très bien t'empêcher de concourir pour l'épreuve. »

« Je ne me fais aucun souci... » Fit-il en s'étirant les muscles «…il n'y a aucun problème. On va être sélectionné, tu verras. C'est plutôt pour le reste des imbéciles qu'il y a ici que je m'inquiète. Après tout, ils ont intérêt à donner leur maximum puisqu'il faut que l'on soit au minimum quatre qualifiés. »

En effet, l'épreuve de relais nécessitait, l'admission de quatre membres de chaque équipe.

Sinon, ils ne pouvaient pas concourir. « Au pire, je me rattraperais en solo. » Se dit le fils Potter.

« Oui tu as raison. Bon je vais me changer, dépêche-toi si tu veux être à l'heure. » S'exclama Harry à Osborne qui s'observait dans une glace.

« Ils sont tous pathétiques ici. » Pensa t-il une dernière fois.

Une heure s'était écoulée, Harry était à présent dans le car qui le menait à Oxford, les autres membres et lui.

Il écoutait de la musique pour se détendre.

A l'avant, Matthew Stig se leva et leur donna ses dernières recommandations « Bon je sais que chacun d'entre vous s'est préparé au mieux, que vous êtes solides et acharnés ! Je vous conseille vivement de garder cette attitude et surtout QUI SONT LES MEILLEURS ! » Cria t-il.

« C'EST NOUS ! » Fit toute l'équipe en cœur.

Harry, Ryan, Osborne tous avaient criés. Chacun avait cette volonté de gagner, d'être pris.

De montrer au reste de l'équipe qu'il fallait compter avec lui.

Cette épreuve était la sélection pour les championnats d'Angleterre autant dire que c'était important.

Les journalistes seraient présents comme à chaque compétition importante.

Osborne qui était assis à côté de Harry lui demanda « T'as pas trop la trouille ? Après tout c'est l'une de tes premières grandes apparitions en public, tu vas voir les paparazzis et tout ce qui va avec. »

« Ce qui va avec ? » Déclara Harry incrédule en le regardant.

« Les nanas, pauvre idiot ! Les fans ! Ça existe tu sais. »

« J'en ai entendu parler » Dit Harry ironiquement en repensant à ses années Poudlard et à la gazette du sorcier lorsqu'il avait battu Voldemort.

« Moi je n'en démord pas, c'est simple je suis accro, enfin je pense que c'est plutôt eux qui sont accro à moi. » Acheva t-il sur un ton supérieur.

« Si tu le dis ! » Fit le survivant « Je ne suis pas pressé de les avoir sur le dos ceux là » Pensa t-il.

A l'arrière du car, il y avait une bonne humeur malgré une certaine tension qui commençait à monter et qui était presque palpable.

A l'avant, Matthew Stig et Mark Spitz, appelés plus communément par leurs nageurs « les deux M.S », parlaient joyeusement.

Les minutes passèrent, ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un grand porche, le franchirent et se retrouvèrent devant une piscine d'envergure gigantesque.

« Je suis déjà venu ici, il y a deux ans. » Dit Alan Eastis, l'un des proches amis de Baxter.

« La piscine est chauffée et le mieux de tout c'est la fosse, vraiment impressionnante. Enfin vous verrez par vous-même. »

Ils descendirent tous les uns à la suite des autres. Harry rencontra le regard de Matthew qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

Son sac sur l'épaule, il suivit Osborne qui l'attendait.

C'est alors qu'Harry les vit « Des dizaines de personnes se trouvaient derrière une barrière et leur lançaient des sourires éclatants ainsi que des signes de main.

Certains et certaines criaient leurs noms, d'autres brandissaient des calepins. Harry faillit éclater de rire devant ce spectacle.

« Je n'ai rien à craindre pour le moment personne ne me connaît ici. » Dit-il à Osborne.

Celui-ci répliqua du tac au tac « C'est ce que tu crois Potter, méfie-toi des fans, je peux t'assurer qu'ils en savent bien plus souvent que toi sur ton propre compte.

D'ailleurs Spitz t'auras sûrement fait de la publicité, le connaissant. »

Arrivés près des rambardes, ils entendaient les groupies les appeler. Harry entendit même deux filles glousser sur son passage qui lui rappelait étrangement Pansy Parkinson et Lavande Brown.

Ils entrèrent dans un hall immense.

L'odeur habituelle des piscines arrivait au nez de Harry. Il en avait pris l'habitude petit à petit mais ça lui montait à la tête. Il toussa et regarda davantage autour de lui.

Il pu remarquer des nageurs qui étaient déjà en tenues, maillots de bain ou combinaisons ainsi que bonnets de bain dans leurs mains.

En voyant Spitz et son équipe entrer, des murmures s'élevèrent d'un peu partout.

Malgré sa bedaine naissante le champion avait encore une certaine prestance auprès des jeunes athlètes.

Certains se demandaient d'ailleurs pourquoi cet américain était venu monter une affaire ici alors qu'il pouvait le faire dans son pays d'origine.

Celui-ci répondait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il préférait autant ses « frères anglais » comme il les appelait que ses compatriotes et que par conséquent ceux-ci méritaient bien son aide.

Ils se groupèrent, Mark et Matthew firent le nécessaire afin qu'on les conduise dans leur vestiaires.

La compétition devait commencer d'ici une demie heure. Harry commençait à stresser intérieurement, il souffla un grand coup tandis que Osborne lui souriait, il semblait étrangement décontracté.

« Tu vas voir Potter, ça va être de la tarte avec l'entraînement de Stig, il n'y aura aucun problème les autres ne font pas le poids. » Fit-il en les regardant dédaigneusement.

« Je ne préfère pas vendre la peau de l'ours. » Dit Harry.

« C'est clair que toi, il vaut mieux pas que tu la vende Potter ! » Dit Baxter en ricanant « Osborne fera sûrement partit des quinze mais toi. Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. »

Les autres membres de l'équipe riaient à s'en décrocher les mâchoires.

Seul Osborne ne disait rien.

Harry répliqua « Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que moi mais je te prends à la course quand je veux, papillon, crawl, brasse. »

Mark Spitz s'approcha d'eux, il en avait assez entendu « Arrêtez ces enfantillages et gardez vos forces pour tout à l'heure car si vous continuez ainsi ni l'un ni l'autre ne sera prit. »

Harry acquiésa tandis que Ryan le regardait hargneusement.

Ils pénétrèrent dans les vestiaires et se déshabillèrent. Les nageurs mirent chacun leurs maillots, prirent leurs serviettes et leurs lunettes de plongée.

« Allez les gars, on se dépêche. Rejoignez-moi là haut tout de suite. »

Harry concourrait pour le 400 mètres nage libre.

Ses « coéquipiers » et lui avaient chacun leur propre spécialité ce qui faisait que les nageurs d'une même équipe s'affrontaient fréquemment pendant les courses afin de se départager.

Harry se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

C'était à lui d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Le 100 mètres papillon était avant le 400 mètres nage libre.

Osborne concourrait dans cette première compétition.

Un sourire gravé sur son visage exprimait toute sa confiance « à toute de suite Potter ! Quant à toi ne te montes pas la tête. »

« Oui tu as raison, bonne chance. » Fit Harry.

« C'est du gâteau, je te dis. » et il partit.

Rester seul, Harry soupira « Allez du courage Potter ! Du courage » Se dit-il.

On entendit des applaudissements lorsque les premiers nageurs entrèrent dans la piscine, les supporters anglais semblaient déchaînés.

Harry se leva et s'étira. Il roula des bras, se pencha en avant puis sauta sur place durant quelques instants.

Les cris et les applaudissements retentirent de plus belle, de toute évidence le 100 mètres était terminé.

« Ça a été rapide » Se dit Harry.

Matthew arriva un grand sourire sur le visage et dit « Osborne a gagné ! Harry, je te souhaite vraiment de faire aussi bien que lui. Je sais que tu en es capable c'est moi qui t'es entraîné. Montres leur, allez bonhomme ! »

Harry était vraiment content pour Osborne, il ne s'était pas trompé mais le survivant savait bien qu'un 100 mètres et un 400 mètres c'était le jour et la nuit.

« D'accord, j'y vais. » Dit-il d'un ton décidé à son entraîneur.

Les six autres nageurs se mirent en ligne, derrière lui. Harry pénétrerait donc le premier dans la fosse. Il était en première ligne.

Ils échangeaient tous des regards, Baxter fermait la marche.

« Tu vas voir ce que c'est que nager mon vieux. La partie est finie. » Murmura Harry.

Un arbitre vint les chercher et leur dit de le suivre. Ils s'exécutèrent.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent les abords de la piscine, des cris de joie et des applaudissements se firent entendre, c'était nettement plus impressionnant que la horde de fans à leur arrivée.

Le fils Potter avait l'impression d'être observé au microscope.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de regards étaient posés sur lui. Le fait qu'il soit le premier des sept devait accentuer cette impression.

Ils se placèrent tous devant leurs plongeoirs respectifs, une fois leurs lunettes mises et après s'être étiré une dernière fois.

On entendit l'arbitre énoncé les noms.

Harry n'entendit que le sien et celui de Baxter tant il voulait le battre mais peut-être aurait-il du faire plus attention aux autres concurrents.

L'arbitre siffla, c'était le signal.

Harry et les six autres montèrent sur leurs plongeoirs.

« Concentre toi Harry. Tu vas y arriver. » Avait-il l'étrange impression d'entendre.

L'arbitre siffla une deuxième fois, ils se préparèrent tous les sept, à plonger dans l'énorme fosse qui leur faisait face.

Puis l'ultime coup fut donné et ils plongèrent.

Harry essaya de glisser le plus longtemps qu'il pu sur l'eau afin d'économiser de l'énergie.

Puis il se mit à nager véritablement.

Battement par battement.

Il entendait les cris hystériques des supporters.

Etait-ce pour lui qu'on criait ?

Le survivant arriva bientôt à la fin de la première longueur lorsqu'il se retourna pour attaquer la seconde, il remarqua que le nageur de la troisième ligne était devant.

Il n'avait pas vu Baxter bien trop éloigner de lui pour qu'il puisse le distinguer.

Il nagea, souffla en donnant le meilleur de lui-même.

« Allez Harry ! Oui, c'est bien ! » Entendit-il encore une fois.

Il essaya de ne pas écouter cette « voix » mais ne pu s'empêcher de se demander « D'où vient-elle ? »

Il continua et arriva bientôt à la fin de la seconde longueur.

Le survivant se retourna à nouveau et attaqua la troisième longueur, tous les deux mouvements de bras il tournait la tête pour se rendre compte où en était ses adversaires.

Il était bien placé puisqu'il semblait être dans les trois premiers.

A l'autre bout Baxter faisait de même avec plus de mal que Potter.

L'arbitre dit alors « Plus que cinq longueurs messieurs. »

La quatrième, puis la cinquième...

Harry était derrière deux personnes.

Les nageurs des lignes trois et cinq.

« Ils vont drôlement vite. » Pensa Harry en soufflant.

« DEPECHE TOI HARRY, DEPECHE TOI ! » Entendit-il dans sa tête.

« Je deviens fou, ce n'est pas possible. » Se dit-il.

Il accéléra. Cette voix bien que lointaine lui semblait familière et lui donnait du courage.

Harry savait que seuls les trois premiers seraient qualifiés.

Il se pressa davantage, bien que la douleur se faisait ressentir.

A la sixième longueur, il pu s'apercevoir que le nageur de la ligne, qui avait fait la course en tête commençait à décrocher, il était maintenant derrière celui de la cinquième ligne.

Harry était toujours troisième et donc toujours qualifier pour le moment.

Bien qu'Harry ne le savait pas, Baxter était juste derrière lui à deux longueurs de bras environ, il gagnait du terrain sur le survivant.

La foule continuait à encourager les nageurs en brandissant haut et fort leurs drapeaux anglais et en exultant le plus fortement possible.

Harry parcourait la septième longueur à présent et il lui semblait que le nageur de la cinquième ligne n'était pas rattrapable à présent.

Cela se jouait entre le second, Baxter et lui.

La voix en profita pour l'encourager à nouveau « ALLEZ HARRY! ALLEZ TU VAS Y ARRIVER! », elle paraissait crier si fort qu'on l'aurait entendu à travers la piscine entière si elle avait été vraiment là.

Il toucha le rebord de la septième longueur et attaqua la dernière, le souffle coupé, il ralentissait.

Un point de coté se faisait sentir tant il avait déjà donné, jusqu'à présent.

« JE T'INTERDIS DE FLANCHER MAINTENANT HARRY ! »

Il continua, continua. Non il n'était pas fini et non il ne se montrerait pas ridicule devant ses camarades.

Il allait se qualifier pour assurer sa nouvelle vie, pour lui, pour se faire plaisir en définitive.

« Les derniers mouvements de bras, les derniers après tu seras débarrasser. » Se dit-il.

C'était fait, il avait enfin touché le rebord.

Il sortit la tête de l'eau.

La foule criait à vous rompre les tympans. Harry regarda le tableau d'affichage. Il avait le souffle court.

Les résultats arrivèrent, il était second derrière Ashton Gliver.

« TU AS REUSSI HARRY ! OUI, TU ES LE MEILLEUR ! » Entendit-il.

Le survivant regarda la foule autour de lui, qui lui adressait des sourires chaleureux. Il essaya de trouver du regard la voix dans le public.

Elle l'avait encouragée depuis le début et l'avait si bien aidé mais il ne la trouva pas.

Il voulait la remercier.

La voix était lointaine mais il aurait plutôt penché pour celle d'une femme.

Il reporta son regard sur le tableau des scores et pu constater que Baxter était arrivé quatrième et que par conséquent il était éliminé.

Harry jubilait intérieurement.

Il se tourna vers Gliver qui lui serra la main fortement.

Le troisième Grant Bowell s'approcha d'eux d'un regard admiratif.

Enfin, les autres affichaient des regards dépités.

Baxter regarda Harry haineusement mais celui-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte il ne pensait qu'à sa qualification pour les championnats d'Angleterre et à cette voix qui le préoccupait…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? L'ai pas éliminé Harry par contre Baxter au trou lol **

**Et qui est peut bien être cette voix ?**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt pour la suite.**

**Mimie178.**


	6. Dans la même galère

**Coucou voici un nouveau chapitre ! La suite est d'ailleurs en cours d'écriture…**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et merci de continuer à lire cette fic qui me tient particulièrement à cœur.**

**Onarluca :**_ Hello ! Eh bien tu sauras très vite de qui il s'agit lol, je pense que la fin te laisseras…sur ta faim…_

_Bisous voici la suite._

**La Rose de mInuit : **_Salut ! J'ai bien aimé ta remarque ! Je pense que l'une des phrases prononcées par la dite personne commencera à t'éclairer…_

_Bisous, voici la suite._

**Zaika : **_Coucou ! Tu es toujours là. Merci beaucoup à toi, tes petits mots m'encouragent toujours énormément._

_Bisous et voici la suite._

**Namyothis : **_De la magie dans l'air ? Tu vas vite le découvrir si c'est le cas lol._

_Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements._

_Voici la suite, bisous._

**Blueyes : **_Hello toi ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ta review. La voix tu en apprendras un peu plus dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas…_

_Mais est ce un moldu, un sorcier, une sorcière ? Si ça se trouve c'est Dudley ! ;))_

_Voici la suite…bisous._

**Eliza :**_ Coucou Eliza ! ;))) Merci d'être toujours là, j'apprécie énormément ton soutien._

_Oui Harry est le meilleur ! Et Sev aussi hé hé !_

_Voici la suite…Bisous et à bientôt :))))_

**Sahada : **_Coucou ;)) Merci pour ton avis il m'a fait vraiment plaisir._

_Un condisciple de Poudlard hé hé ! Qui sait ? C'est peut être Trelawney en pleine folie douce ! Lol._

_Voici la suite…bisous._

**Gadou : **_GADOU ;))))) Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là ! Merci ! _

_Harry nageur professionnel ! Ouais c'est super si cette fic te plait._

_Voici la suite._

_Bisous Mimie._

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçue en la lisant…**

**Merci de continuer à lire et bonne lecture.**

Quatre longues semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis les épreuves de sélection pour le championnat d'Angleterre.

Celui-ci devait avoir lieu d'ici un mois et tous les nageurs s'entraînaient intensivement.

Enfin tous, pas vraiment...

« Hé Harry, approches, vite ! Allez ! » Dit Osborne à Potter qui était dans la cour avec les autres gaillards et sautait à la corde.

Le survivant s'approcha de lui le plus discrètement possible afin que Stig ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il ne suivait pas le mouvement.

Matthew avait sifflé et leur avait dit d'aller se changer pour débuter une partie de beach volley dans la piscine.

Harry et Osborne étaient restés derrière. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Osborne ? Dépêche toi où nous allons avoir des ennuis. »

« Oh allez mec ne t'inquiètes pas. Tant que tu es avec mois tu ne risques rien. » Fit Osborne sur un ton suffisant en lui posant un bras sur l'épaule.

« Oui c'est ça, si tu en venais au fait comme ça je pourrai aller faire mon boulot. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à retourner bosser à la ville si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Répondit le fils Potter amèrement.

« Détends toi Harry, il n'y a que nous deux, on ne mettra pas l'éternité pour se changer et puis je te l'ais pas dit mais je te sens un peu tendu depuis le jour des sélections. Tu ne ris plus à mes blagues désopilantes. Enfin bref, tu ne sembles pas dans ton assiette. »

Harry eu un faible sourire, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser combien ce type pouvait être sur de lui, de ses qualités mais aussi qu'il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Oui c'est vrai. » Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et continua « je...l'autre jour durant la compétition, j'ai entendu quelqu'un qui m'appelait. »

Osborne riait aux corneilles « Bien sûr que tout le monde t'appelais Potter, ils sont tous dingue de toi, enfin rectification, elles sont toutes folles de toi. »

Harry rit un instant avant de poursuivre « Non, tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire. Je connaissais cette voix, elle m'était familière comme un souvenir... » Il finit dans un murmure « un souvenir oublié. »

Osborne fit la moue « Allons Potter ne te tracasses pas la tête, y'a des tas de filles qui on le même timbre de voix. Alors si tu devais toutes les écouter, tu n'aurais jamais terminé. C'est ce que tu souhaites ? »

« Oublie ça. » Dit juste Harry « Allons nous entraîner. Nous aurons de la chance si Matthew n'a pas repéré notre absence. » Le survivant enleva le bras d'Osborne qui était toujours sur son épaule et s'apprêta à le quitter mais ce dernier l'attrapa par son T-shirt.

« Ne me laisse pas en plan Potter, il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

L'élu souffla et s'exclama sur un ton ironique « Quoi encore ? Qu'est ce que tu as de si important à me montrer ? »

« Tu vas pouvoir t'en rendre compte tout de suite. » Osborne couru un instant et disparu derrière un arbre, laissant Harry pantelant au beau milieu de la cour.

Une à deux minutes plus tard il revint, un grand sourire sur le visage, le survivant remarqua qu'il lançait des coups d'oeil derrière lui.

Il revint auprès d'Harry qui lui demanda intrigué « Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Des magouilles ? Je ne suis pas dans ce genre d'affaire. »

« Potter ne joue pas les saintes nitouche avec moi, je sais que tu as du caractère à revendre. »

Osborne siffla et un instant plus tard derrière un bâtiment un attroupement de jeunes femmes et de jeunes hommes coururent vers eux à grandes enjambées.

Harry paru horrifié l'espace d'un instant et regarda Osborne interrogativement, celui-ci avait un grand sourire sur le visage et reporta son regard sur les fans qui tombaient, renversés par certains autres et criaient à vous rompre les tympans.

Osborne avait ouvert grand les bras pour recevoir une jeune fille au passage. Les pas redoublèrent d'intensité certaines se marchaient dessus pour prendre de l'avance sur l'une ou sur l'autre.

Bientôt, une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts entourait ses bras autour de la taille d'Osborne.

Le nageur la regarda fièrement puis l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Harry eu à peine le temps de voir la scène qu'une masse incroyable de filles se pressaient autour de lui, criant à tue tête des mots incompréhensibles.

Les garçons se pressaient derrière en queue de peloton.

Elles lui tendaient toutes et tous des carnets, T-shirt à son effigie ou autres nounours.

Certaines scandaient son nom, lui caressaient les cheveux voire plus...

« HARRY ! AH ! AHH ! » Entendait-il venant de tous les cotés « AH MOI ! »

« C'EST A MOI JE TE DIS ! » Elles se poussaient, se crêpaient le chignon.

Le survivant prit au hasard l?un des carnets que tenait une jeune fille rousse. Il la regarda un instant essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle disait à travers ce vacarme. Il crut entendre qu'elle disait « Pour Suzanne » mais il n'en était pas sûr.

La foule se pressait autour de lui, Osborne était dans le même état distribuant des tonnes de baiser au passage.

« Il ne s'embête celui là » Pensa Harry en réprimant un sourire.

Après avoir rendu son calepin à la jeune fille rousse qui semblait au bord des larmes, il passa à une brune qui affichait un sourire crispé, du à son appareil dentaire.

« Pour Alana Scrowford, je viens de Liverpool » Hurlait-elle presque.

Il lui rendit son nounours à lunette qui l'espérait il n'était pas censé le représenter.

Harry continuait à signer et à signer encore, il commençait à s'inquiéter pour le match qui devait avoir débuter depuis quelques minutes. Il allait sûrement avoir des ennuis si il ne parvenait pas à échapper à cette foule rapidement.

« OH HARRY ! C'EST A MOI LAIDERON ! DEGAGES ! » Fit une blonde pulpeuse « Quand est ce que tu es né ? C'est quoi ton dessert préféré ? »

« Je suis né le 31 juillet et j'aime beaucoup les puddings. » Dit-il simplement.

« Non, quand je disais dessert, c'est... le dessert du soir voyons. » Fit-elle sur un ton lubrique.

« Eh bien... heu... » Parvint il seulement à dire.

Osborne s'était rapproché d'Harry et lui tapa sur l'épaule « Mes amies et amis, la prochaine séance d'autographe aura bientôt lieu. »

Il y eu alors un mouvement de protestation violent « NON ! ON A FAIT TOUT CE CHEMIN POUR RIEN ! NON ! »

Harry voyant la foule s'agiter commençait à paniquer intérieurement mais c'était sans compter sur le calme légendaire d'Osborne.

Il leva une main, les cris se calmèrent un peu « Je vous promets que la prochaine fois l'une d'entre vous aura droit à un petit cadeau de ma part, je vous laisse imaginer lequel. Vous me demanderez n'importe quoi, je m'exécuterai. »

Durant ses paroles des filles s'étaient pressées contre Harry, prenaient des photos de lui et d'Osborne. « A dans une semaine mes jolies. »

Harry se demandait se qu'il pouvait bien dire, être de nouveau assaillit par des groupies dans une semaine ne l'enchantait guère mais il dit « Oui à dans une semaine. »

Osborne et Harry les menèrent jusqu'à la sortie mais ce n'était pas simple de les faire lâcher prise.

« Harry ! Dans une semaine on veut des baisers et gare à toi si ce n'est pas le cas. » Osborne et Harry refermèrent les grilles derrières eux, les fans étaient toujours regroupés derrière.

Plusieurs jeunes filles qu'Harry n'avait pas vues jusqu'alors, se demandant comment, portaient des robes et T-shirt orange fluo sur lesquels était inscrit en gros « Fan club Harry Potter et Paul Osborne pour la vie »

Harry en voyant le prénom d'Osborne pu se rendre compte que les fans étaient effectivement très informés sur leurs « idoles ».

Il réalisa que depuis maintenant plus de trois mois qu'ils se connaissaient il avait toujours cru qu'Osborne était son prénom mais en y réfléchissant bien ce n?était pas très commun.

Sur le chemin du retour il le taquina « Alors Paul on cache son prénom. T'en as honte ! »

Osborne devint rouge écarlate face à cela, c'était bien la première fois qu'Harry le voyait décontenancé « Où est ce que t'as vu ça ? Je te préviens Potter n'en parle à personne, il pourrait t'arriver malheur. » Fit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Harry et Osborne riaient à tout rompre, ils semblaient avoir totalement oubliés qu'ils devaient se trouver dans la piscine depuis une demie heure.

« Oups ça à durer plus longtemps que prévu. » Fit Osborne amusé en regardant sa montre « Ce n'est pas grave Potter » Dit-il en voyant Harry qui semblait ennuyé et perdait ses moyens « Nous allons revenir à la bonne vieille méthode. »

« Qui est ? » Demanda Harry en voyant le sourire d'Osborne qui était revenu et ne semblait plus le quitter « le mensonge. » Répondit-il.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'Osborne aurait pu faire un parfait gryffondor de par son courage a affronter toutes les situations possibles même celles qu'il avait orchestré et ne se dégonflait jamais.

Pourtant, sa sûreté de caractère et sa ruse lui rappelaient les serpentards.

Un savant mélange des deux. « Peut être pourrais je lui en parler un jour ! » Pensa Harry amusé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Osborne avait expliqué son plan à Harry « Alors t'as compris Potter, on rentre et tu sais ce que tu dois faire ! »

« Oui, oui sans problème. » Fit le survivant d?un ton morne se demandant réellement s'il viendrait la semaine suivante tant cela était source d'ennuis. Osborne l'accompagnait « Qu'est ce que je ne dois pas faire pour assurer tes délires ! »

« Allez Potter ne me dit pas que cette foule enragée ne t'as pas plu ? Peut être que la fille dont tu me parlais il y a quelques minutes avant de les rencontrer faisait partit du lot ! »

Harry y songea un instant mais il ne pensait pas cela possible. Selon lui il s'agissait d'une voix ancienne, très ancienne et qui le ramenait à ses années Poudlard et à sa vie sorcière.

Il en était presque certain mais il ne l'aurait pas juré.

« Si, si c'était pas mal bien que mes membres soient endoloris par les signatures et les collages des filles. » Répondit il sans faire la moindre allusion à la voix qui le tracassait.

« C'est la rançon de la gloire mon pote ! Et ce n'est qu'un début. Bon allez nous avons assez perdu de temps. » Dit Osborne.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Osborne courbait le dos tandis qu'Harry le tenait par la taille « Cela va comme ça ? » Lui murmura t-il.

« Oui, oui c'est très bien. » Répondit Osborne sur le même ton.

Ils avancèrent ainsi jusqu'à la piscine principale où Osborne inventa une grimace qui allait parfaitement sur son visage.

Matthew Stig qui parlait à Spitz se retourna pour leur faire face lorsque Mark les montra du doigt. « Vous voila tous les deux ! » Cria l'entraîneur.

Mark et Matthew se dirigèrent vers eux tandis que le match dans la piscine s'était arrêté.

Les nageurs se lançaient des regards interrogateurs dont Baxter, Eastis, Morgan...

Matthew qui avait constaté qu'ils avaient stopper le jeu pour les regarder leur dit « Continuez si vous ne voulez pas être suspendus comme ces deux là ! »

A ces mots le coeur d'Harry manqua un battement, Osborne et lui étaient suspendus. C'était le moment de sortir le grand jeu d'improvisation.

« Tu peux te redresser Osborne, j'ai compris ton petit manège ! » Lança Matthew.

« Non monsieur je vous assure que... » Dit Osborne sur un ton de malade.

« Taisez vous Paul ! » Déclara Mark sévèrement « Il faut toujours que vous fassiez votre intéressant avec les nouveaux n'est ce pas ? La dernière fois c'était clive maintenant le jeune Potter.»

« Monsieur je vous assure que ce n'était pas prémédité. » Harry s'en voulait de mentir mais il fit ce que lui avait dit Osborne ne jamais baisser la garde, il raconta donc ce qu'ils avaient convenu ensemble « Après notre saut à la corde, Osborne s'est trouvé mal, je l'ai donc mené à l'infirmerie et nous avons attendu là-bas au moins une demie heure mais elle n'était pas ouverte. »

Mark et Matthew défiaient Harry du regard « J'espère que vous ne me mentez pas Harry ! Je serais affreusement déçu et me verrais dans l'obligation de prendre des sanctions contre vous. Je vais vérifier à l'infirmerie si elle est bien fermée. »

Les deux complices espéraient que cela soit bien le cas auquel cas négatif ils seraient dans un sacré pétrin et Harry n'aurait plus qu'à remercier Osborne de ses idées « inventives et géniales ».

Mark quitta la piscine en regardant Osborne et Harry une dernière fois. Quant à Matthew ils regardaient ses deux nageurs toujours fixement puis leur dit « Nous allons vous menez sur un banc Osborne. »

Il passa le bras d'Osborne autour de ses épaules et Harry fit de même. Tous les trois marchaient d'un pas régulier.

Une fois sur le banc, Matthew demanda à Osborne où il avait mal, celui-ci lui répondit « Mon dos me fait atrocement souffrir ». Harry se forçait à croire que cette mascarade pouvait tenir et qu'ils pouvaient se sortir d'affaire si l'un et l'autre jouaient leur rôle jusqu'au bout.

Soudainement Mark revint, le visage neutre. Il s'approcha d'eux et déclara « Messieurs l'infirmerie était ouverte... » Il les regarda Harry et Osborne semblaient toujours indifférents bien que leurs coeurs frappaient fortement dans leur poitrine. «...depuis cinq minutes. »

Relâchement total de ces dit coeurs...

Mark et Matthew se dévisagèrent et l'entraîneur prit les devant « Bien, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Potter amène le à l'infirmerie et reste auprès de lui le temps que l'infirmier l'examinera. Tu nous tiendras au courant. De toute manière le match est nettement commencé donc vous ne pourrez pas participer mais je compte sur vous pour redoubler d'effort à l'entraînement, surtout toi Osborne si tu t'es fracturé quelque chose, il faudra te soigner petit à petit. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et quittèrent la fosse du même pas chancelant d'Osborne.

Quelques couloirs plus loin Harry lâcha Osborne qui se redressa et commençait réellement à avoir des crampes dans le dos à force de rester courbé.

« Il faut bien payer pour quelque chose. » Déclara t-il très philosophe.

« Tu peux rire mais ça ne m'amuse pas du tout. A cause de toi j'aurais pu être suspendu et toi aussi je te le rappelle. »

Osborne ne répondit pas sachant pertinemment qu'il était allé trop loin encore une fois.

« Ne m'en veux pas, c'est ma manière d'agir qui n'est pas toujours très réfléchit mais on s'est bien amusé non ? »

Harry pensa qu'Osborne était un gamin mais un sympathique gamin, plus âgé que lui, qui ne voulait pas grandir. Il serra la main qu'Osborne lui tendit.

Ce dernier pénétra dans l'infirmerie plus droit que tout à l'heure, sa grimace figée mais Harry pensa qu'elle était comique.

Le survivant s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sur un banc quand une voix l'interpella « On ne t'aurais pas envoyé à serpentard pour rien. »

Il regarda autour de lui, à droite, puis à gauche. A l'autre bout du couloir peu éclairé se tenait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à revoir de si tôt...

Une voix qu'il avait entendue de si nombreuses fois durant sa scolarité et qui lui faisait mal aujourd'hui. « Un souvenir oublié » non toujours bien présent...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Ça vous a plu? Je suis sadique lol**

**Sacré galère ce Osborne non?**

**En ce qui concerne la voix, ça se précise, vous devez avoir quelques idées.**

**Vous saurez de qui il s'agit dans le prochain chapitre...**

**Gros bisous.**

**Mimie178**


	7. Triste réalité

**Coucou c'est encore moi. Voici la suite. Deux chapitres le même jour, je vous gâte lol.**

**J'espère simplement qu'il vous plaira et ne vous paraîtra pas trop sombre.**

**On rentre peu à peu dans le vif du sujet.**

**Lisou52 : **_Hello Lisou ! Voici la suite…bisous et à bientôt !_

**Onarluca : **_Je ne suis pas si vilaine que cela puisque je te poste la suite que je viens juste de finir. Bisous et à bientôt !_

**Adénoïde : **_Pour la voix, tu vas la découvrir tout de suite…C'est vrai qu'Osborne est très immature mais dans ce chapitre il se révèle assez différemment notamment à la fin…Harry ne s'affirme pas, hé hé tu vas voir lol._

**Bisous, voici la suite… **

**Bonne lecture ! **

La voix restait suspendue dans l'air. Harry demeura debout et s'approcha lentement de la personne en face de lui.

Bien que l'obscurité régnait toujours, il pu voir un faible sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme qui se trouvait à proximité.

Le survivant finit par murmurer son nom « Hermione. » Ce n'était pas une interrogation mais une constatation. Il savait que c'était elle et en y réfléchissant bien, il l'avait toujours sentit au fond de lui, bien qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

« Oui, c'est moi Harry. » Sa voix semblait amère. Elle se rapprocha encore de plus près de lui.

A présent, il parvenait à voir son visage distinctement. Elle avait bien changée la jeune fille de 17 ans qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois sur le champ de bataille.

Hermione n'avait plus les cheveux emmêlés, ceux-ci se répandaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses traits s'étaient affinés et elle avait pris plusieurs centimètres puisque Harry et elle faisaient dorénavant la même taille.

Le survivant ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, il restait là les bras ballants, le souffle coupé par cette soudaine apparition.

Hermione finit par prendre les devant, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes, ne parlant pas. Les mots n'auraient sans doute pas pu exprimer mieux ce sentiment étrange de mal aise.

Oh, ils semblaient heureux de se retrouver, ils finirent même par verser quelques larmes mais Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle survienne ainsi sans l'avertir.

C'est lui qui desserra leur étreinte. Il la regarda dans les yeux un instant, avant de dire faiblement « Oh, c'est bien toi Mione. Je…pendant tout ce temps… j'ignorais ce que tu étais devenue, ce que Ron et toi étiez devenus. Il va bien ? »

Hermione s'accorda un temps de réflexion avant de répondre d'une voix monocorde, elle avait perdue sa voix juvénile. « Oui ça va mais il a perdu un bras… et il a plusieurs balafres sur le visage depuis… »

Harry soupira de tristesse, il allait lui demander des détails sur les autres personnes qu'il appréciait et dont il se souciait mais elle le devança « Harry, je suis venue pour te ramener. » Dit-elle simplement.

Le survivant reçu cette nouvelle comme un coup de poignard, il s'était attaché à sa nouvelle vie, même si revoir le monde sorcier où il avait grandit, lui avait souvent traverser l'esprit.

Il aurait voulu savoir ce que tout le monde était devenu, si certains étaient morts ou non.

Harry avait encore beaucoup de questions à poser à Hermione notamment sur sa disparition et sur celle de Ron après la dernière bataille.

Il se contenta pourtant de répondre « Je ne peux pas Hermione, le monde sorcier c'est terminé pour moi. » Il soupira puis poursuivit d'une voix calme en baissant la tête « J'en ai assez vu. Je crois que je mérite de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends et de ne pas avoir à dépendre de cette célébrité qui me colle à la peau. J'ai reconstruis cela aujourd'hui, depuis cinq ans et cela fonctionne très bien. »

L'ancienne gryffondor fixa Harry, son expression reflétait de la colère et Harry qui avait relevé la tête cru la revoir lors de leur sixième année lorsqu'elle ne supportait plus Ron avec Lavande.

Pourtant, cette colère ci était simplement du dégoût, de la part de la jeune femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Elle parla sombrement « Harry cette célébrité comme tu dis, tu la retrouves dans ce monde ci par la carrière que tu as choisis. »

Il acquiésa, malgré toutes ces années elle avait toujours réponse à tout. « Je sais mais ce n'est pas volontaire. Ici, je n'ai aucune prophétie sur le dos, j'ai un métier, des amis… »

« Ah ! Parce que tu crois que tu n'as pas d'amis dans le monde sorcier ! Tu as des gens qui t'aiment, qui donneraient leur vie pour toi… » Déclara t-elle fortement.

Par certains points elle était restée la même, franche, mais elle avait pris de l'assurance. Harry s'en fit la remarque intérieurement.

« Eh bien justement ! » Répondit le fils Potter d'un ton égal « J'en ai marre ! Je ne veux pas devoir dépendre des autres ! C'est pour cela que j'aime ma nouvelle vie. »

« Harry ! Tu es le survivant, l'élu ! Tu… » Dit-elle dans un souffle avant qu'Harry ne l'interrompe.

« Alors c'est comme cela que tu me vois toi aussi ! La marionnette, celui sur qui on doit forcément compter ou simplement celui qui a vaincu Voldemort ! Parce que si c'est cela tu peux t'en aller. »

« Ne dis pas de sottises Harry ! Tu es mon ami…tu devrais savoir que je te considères uniquement comme tel, du moins c'est ce que je croyais. » Acheva t-elle plus calmement.

Harry essaya de se calmer, il n'imaginait pas que leurs retrouvailles se dérouleraient ainsi si elles se produisaient un jour.

« Hermione. Si tu me disais pourquoi tu es venue me chercher véritablement. Il doit bien y avoir une raison ! Pourquoi après cinq ans ? » Fit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte la plus proche, Hermione le suivit elle réfléchissait et semblait vouloir annoncer les choses en douceur.

Il aperçu un distributeur de boisson, fouilla dans sa poche de jogging et en sortit deux euros. Harry mit la pièce à l'intérieur et sélectionna un soda. Il le tendit à Hermione qui le remercia mais elle semblait tendue.

Potter junior prit le reste de la monnaie qui se trouvait dans le distributeur et replongea la main dans sa poche pour en ressortir une pièce.

Hermione parla d'une voix tremblante « Hagrid est mort Harry. »

Le survivant sembla tomber au fond d'un gouffre. C'est à ce moment là qu'Osborne en profita pour sortir de l'infirmerie un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Hé Potter ! Qui est cette jeune fille ravissante ? Tu ne me présentes pas ? » Fit-il sur un ton enjôleur. « Tu profites que je suis à l'infirmerie pour draguer maintenant. Ah sacré Potter ! »

Harry retenait difficilement ses larmes, Hagrid était mort. Il passa une main sur son visage et serra fortement la pièce qu'il avait dans la main droite.

Hermione était décontenancée, elle regardait le sol et ne semblait pas avoir entendu le garçon qui avait fait son apparition dans le couloir.

Osborne qui ne supportait pas l'indifférence paraissait crisper, il parla d'une voix plus forte « Potter ! Tu m'as entendu ! La terre appelle Harry James Potter ! »

Hermione passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry et ce dernier fit de même, quelques gémissements sortirent de la gorge du survivant.

Harry savait que de nombreuses personnes avaient laissé la vie durant cette guerre. Il avait revu Hagrid une dernière fois, quelques jours avant son départ du coté moldu.

Le demi géant était vraiment amoché mais il semblait s'en remettre.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui il passait l'arme à gauche comme tant d'autres avant lui. Harry s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là quand Hagrid avait eu besoin de lui. Il aurait aimé le revoir avant ce drame.

Osborne s'approcha plus près d'Harry et posa une main sur son épaule « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Potter ? T'as besoin d'aide ? Tu veux que j'appelle du secours ? »

« Laissez le tranquille » Dit Hermione nerveusement. « Il vient de perdre un être cher, ce dont il a besoin c'est de réconfort, d'être auprès de ceux qui l'aiment. » Elle appuya sur ses derniers mots.

« Et vous voulez l'embarquer où ? Je suis son meilleur pote ici, je sais ce qui est bon pour lui. On a la même passion, le même boulot. Qu'est ce que vous vous pouvez lui apporter ? » Fit Osborne à la limite du hurlement.

« Je lui ai déjà apporté plus que vous ne le pensez ! »

Harry se reprit le plus qu'il pu, ses yeux étaient rouges ainsi que son visage. Il s'adressa à Osborne « Ecoute Osborne » Son souffle était saccadé « Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi mais je dois partir. Dis simplement à l'entraîneur de ma part que j'essayerai de revenir le plus tôt possible car j'ai l'un de mes proches qui est décédé. J'ai quelques petites choses à régler par ci par là et je reviendrai dès que je le pourrai. »

Osborne ne semblait pas convaincu. Il déclara pourtant « Très bien. J'espère que tu te remettras vite et que tu seras parmi nous pour le championnat d'Angleterre dans un mois. Prends soin de toi mon pote. »

Il lui tendit sa main, Harry la serra en guise de remerciement et de confiance.

Le survivant ferait de son mieux pour être là dans un mois.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie avec Hermione. Osborne leur proposa de les raccompagner, ils prétextèrent qu'Hermione avait une voiture juste en face de la société Spitz.

Osborne les quitta donc cinq minutes après le regard torve mais pas autant que celui du survivant.

Hermione mena Harry dans une ruelle déserte afin de transplaner. Après avoir encaisser le coup celui-ci répondit « Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver depuis le temps. »

« Ce n'est rien, tu n'auras qu'à prendre mon bras et je te guiderai.» Dit simplement la jeune femme.

« Où m'emmène tu ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit. » Demanda Harry.

« Je pensais te conduire au terrier. Ron aimerait sans doute te voir…après toutes ces années…ça lui donnera sans doute du baume au cœur. »

« Je l'espère mais je doute qu'il soit aussi conciliant que toi. »

Pour toute réponse Hermione prit Harry par le bras et ils transplantèrent dans un « pop ».

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux anciens gryffondors se trouvèrent sur un sol terreux où régnait une grande maison bancale qui ne semblait tenir que par miracle : le terrier.

Harry regarda autour de lui, revoir cette grande bâtisse lui rappelait des souvenirs heureux.

Un passé révolu.

Hermione frappa à la porte et une jeune femme qu'Harry cru reconnaître comme étant Lavande Brown lui ouvrit.

Lorsqu'elle vit Harry, elle poussa un grand cri de satisfaction, le serra dans ses bras et le fit entrer.

« Harry comme tu as changé, c'est impressionnant ! Tu es musclé. Il faudra que j'en parle à Parvati. Vous vouliez voir Ronald je suppose ? Je reviens immédiatement. » Fit-elle en regardant Hermione étrangement.

Harry et Hermione firent oui de la tête. Elle les quitta, tandis qu'un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans, courrait auprès d'Hermione.

Celle-ci se mit à sa hauteur, le serra fortement contre elle en lui demandant « Mon chéri, comment va tu ? Où est papa ? »

« Il est là ! Parvati est allé le chercher. »

Harry paraissait étonné par les paroles de l'enfant qui appelait sa mère par son prénom du moins l'était-elle ?

« Je te présente Cameron, Harry. » Elle toussa un instant avant de dire « Il s'agit du fils de Ron, c'est également le mien aux dernières nouvelles. » Fit-elle amèrement.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux « Vous vous êtes donc mariés ! »

Hermione eu un faux rire et dit pour seule réponse « Oui si on peut le dire. »

Quelques secondes après des cheveux roux émergèrent des escaliers en bois. Ron suivit de Parvati se postèrent devant Harry.

Le survivant ne l'aurait sans doute pas reconnu s'il n'avait pas vu ses cheveux roux, flamboyants comme au premier jour.

Son visage était lacéré de griffes et de cicatrices. Le survivant pu constater également que sa veste n'était garnie que d'un bras et que l'autre tombait comme un chiffon sur son coté gauche.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent quelques instants. Ron semblait amer tout comme l'était Hermione quelques minutes auparavant.

Il s'approcha de Harry, pendant ce temps Hermione s'était éloignée du petit Cameron le plus possible, il lui tendit sa main valide et Harry la serra.

« Content de te revoir Harry ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ? J'ai appris que tu nageais, c'est ça ? » Fit Ron d'une voix grave qu'Harry ne lui reconnu pas.

« Oui c'est cela. Je vis du côté moldu à présent. »

Ron hocha de la tête et dit froidement « C'est bien, je suis content pour toi. J'aurais peut être du faire pareil que toi ainsi la vie aurait été plus facile pour moi. »

« Pourquoi dis tu cela, si tu penses que ma vie a été simple tu te trompes. Seulement, j'ai fais des choix et j'espérais que là où tu te trouvais, tu aurais compris. »

Cameron retourna près d'Hermione, Ron le remarqua et s'adressa à elle « Ne l'approche pas, je te signale que tu ne devrais même pas être là. Tu n'as droit de le voir qu'une semaine sur deux. »

« Je le sais. » Dit-elle tout aussi froidement « Lavande, raccompagne la dehors et lui aussi. » S'exclama Ron, en désignant Hermione et Harry.

« Je veux mon dîner dans une heure » Déclara t-il en s'adressant toujours à Lavande « tu as intérêt à ce qu'il soit prêt ! » Gronda t-il et il s'apprêta à remonter les escaliers.

Harry n'entendait pas cela de cette oreille. Il se dégagea de Lavande qui le poussait vers la sortie et dit fortement à Ron « Alors c'est ça que tu veux ! Que tout le monde soit à tes pieds comme Lavande. » Celle-ci ne protesta pas face à cette objection « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es devenu ! Qu'est devenu l'ami que j'ai connu ? Celui avec qui je riais ? Mon meilleur ami en définitive ? »

« Il est mort Harry » Fit Ron sombrement, un rictus sur le visage « les choses ont changées depuis que tu as quitté le monde sorcier pour celui de tes moldus et ne t'avises pas à remettre les pieds chez moi. Le temps de la camaraderie, c'est finit. »

Il monta les escaliers et disparu…

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry et Hermione avaient transplanés à Londres sur le chemin de traverse. Celui-ci ne contenait que peut de monde. Certaines boutiques étaient délabrées comme la boutique de madame Guipure. D'autres avaient fait leur apparition.

Des passants de ci, de là, regardaient Harry en se posant des questions. Se parlant tout bas.

Le survivant essaya de les ignorés du mieux qu'il pu, voila qu'il quittait le monde moldu pour retrouver les sorciers qui n'avaient pas perdu leur curiosité.

Cinq ans après son départ, il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau assaillit par les mêmes regards perçants.

Hermione était toujours à côté de lui, souriait par instants. Elle lui conseilla d'aller chez Gringotts pour se refaire une garde robe et racheter une baguette.

Harry avait détruit la sienne avant son départ pour le côté moldu.

« Tu sais Hermione » Dit-il lentement « Je ne comptes pas rester longtemps. L'enterrement d'Hagrid a déjà eu lieu ? »

« Oui, il y a quelques jours. J'aurais du venir te voir avant pour te le dire. Je suis désolée. »

Harry s'arrêta de marcher. Hermione ne le voyant plus près d'elle fit de même.

Il parla d'une voix décidée. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Hermione ? Où êtes vous passez Ron et toi après la bataille ? Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde semble si terne ? »

« Cela Potter, je peux t'en faire part moi-même. » Fit une voix lente derrière son dos.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Le monde sorcier semble sans dessus, dessous, depuis le départ de Harry.**

**Quant à Ron POUAH ! Lol.**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt et la voix à la fin mas de qui s'agit-il lol ?**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt ! ;))))**


	8. Evénements passés

**Hello à tous ! Ça faisait longtemps…mais voici un nouveau chapitre un peu dans l'ambiance du précédent normal me direz vous. Il faut des explications à ce genre d'événements qui se sont déroulé…alors voici de quoi vous satisfaire, je l'espère.**

**Bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Mimie178.**

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent brusquement et rencontrèrent un visage qui ne leur était pas inconnu, Malefoy junior leur lançait le regard mauvais qui le caractérisait depuis toujours.

« Alors Potter de retour au pays. Tu es venu contempler le triste monde que tu as laissé derrière toi ? » Fit-il en ricanant. « Saint Potter est de retour et il va arranger les choses bien entendu. »

Harry regardait Drago fixement, lui aussi avait changé, ces cheveux n'étaient plus gominés et il avait perdu ce regard blême qu'il possédait dans sa jeunesse au profit d'une provocation qui s'était encore plus affirmée.

« Malefoy » Fit Harry sur le ton de la conversation « Je croyais que tu purgeais ta peine à Azkaban mais je vois qu'ils t'ont laissé sortir. »

Le survivant avait témoigné contre Drago Malefoy durant son procès, il avait déclaré au ministère que Malefoy se trouvait présent lors de la mort de Dumbledore et qu'il avait alors eu pour tache de le tuer mais qu'il n'en avait rien fait.

Puis six mois plus tard, ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés face à face et Malefoy avait renseigné Harry, sur la position de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts, avant de disparaître.

En conséquence, Drago, avait été condamné à sept ans de prison, ce qu'Harry avait jugé excessif vu les renseignements essentiels qu?il avait fournit à l'ordre et à lui-même durant sa quête pour trouver les Horcruxes. Il fut également convenu que sa baguette serait détruite et qu'il devrait donc dorénavant, vivre sans magie.

« Remarques, aujourd'hui tu n'es pas plus dangereux qu'un moldu. » Fit Harry ironiquement.

« J'ai payé mes dettes. » Reprit Drago « Et quand est-il des tiennes Potter ? Es tu aussi blanc qu'il y parait ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je ne suis que de passage, le temps de régler certaines choses... Tu allais dire que tu étais au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé à propos d'Hermione, Ron et le monde sorcier, ce qui m'intéressait bien davantage que tes petites provocations sournoises. »

Hermione fusillait Drago du regard comme si elle le mettait au défi de dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle prit alors la parole « Je ne pense pas que Malefoy soit la bonne personne pour te renseigner Harry, je préfère le faire moi-même si tu n'y voit pas d'objection. » Harry acquiésa.

Drago se rapprocha d'eux si bien qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus qu'à un mètre environ les un des autres. Il murmura de sa voix lente « Tu as peur que je dise ce qui s'est véritablement passé Granger ou bien peut être que ta version de l'histoire sera plus soft. »

Hermione lui cracha au visage et sortit sa baguette, Harry s'interposa bien qu'il aurait souhaité savoir en quoi Malefoy était mêlé à tout cela.

« Vas y Granger, lance-moi un sort, fais-moi tout oublier...tu n'auras pas trop de mal, je suis désarmé. »

Celle-ci se dégagea d'Harry, furieuse et entra dans un magasin que le survivant ne reconnu pas. Sur l'enseigne, on pouvait lire « Société de Droits aux Sorciers. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, avant de se retourner vers Malefoy.

Drago et lui se regardèrent en silence durant un bon moment, puis Harry commença le premier.

« Et toi Malefoy, qu'es tu devenu ? L'héritage de ta famille t'as t-il servit à te faire un nouveau nom ou bien es tu dans l'espoir de fonder un nouveau Voldemort dont tu pourrais être à nouveau le fidèle serviteur ? »

Malefoy trembla à l'évocation de ce nom, qui pourtant aujourd'hui, ne pouvait plus faire de mal à personne. « Ne me dit pas que tu es toujours impressionné par face de serpent maintenant qu'il se trouve six pieds sous terre ? »

Drago ne releva pas le pique de l'Elu. « Contrairement à ce que tu penses Potter, je n'ai hérité de rien. Tout mon argent a été saisit après mon entrée en prison. »

« Oh! » Fit Harry dans un soupir « Te voila donc au même niveau que tout le monde. Tu travailles ! » Fit Harry un grand sourire sur le visage.

Malefoy repris le plus de contenance qu'il avait après ses révélations. «...je me débrouille. »

« Bien, je vais te laisser alors, tu dois avoir du boulot sur la planche et je ne voudrais pas te retarder alors... » Avant qu'Harry ne finisse, Malefoy l'interrompit, agressivement. « Moi au moins, je ne me suis pas enfuit chez tes moldus pour nager comme un poisson chat (1) et refuser mes responsabilités Potter. J'ai affronté mon destin alors que toi tu en as profité pour fuir. Toi, celui qu'on a appelé l'Elu ! Qui a vaincu le seigneur des Ténèbres et sur qui le monde sorcier comptait pour se reforger. Devrais-je insister davantage en te rappelant ton versus Gryffondor ? »

Ces paroles mirent le survivant mal à l'aise. Après ces cinq ans, Malefoy savait encore trouver les mots justes pour le faire douter et le blesser.

Pourtant, aux dernières nouvelles, il le détestait, il aurait du être heureux de son départ...

« Je pensais que tu serais heureux de ne plus me voir. J'avais tord ? » Fit Harry sarcastiquement. « Je t'ai manqué Drakichou ? »

Malefoy se jeta sur Harry, ils plongèrent tout deux dans la poussière. Malefoy agrippait Harry fortement. Quant au survivant, il trouvait son attaque puérile car il n'avait aucun mal à se défendre.

Les quelques personnes qui étaient dans la rue, hurlaient comme des bêtes, et encourageaient l'inconnu qui se battait contre Malefoy par des « Oui vas y ! » ou encore « Fais lui bouffer la poussière à ce mangemort ! »

Harry entendit même « mangemort ? Moldu serait plus approprié. » Suivit par des éclats de rires.

Finalement, il pensa s'être suffisamment donner en spectacle pour aujourd'hui. Harry envoya un coup de poing au visage de Malefoy qui tomba à la renverse et se passa une main sur la joue, sonné par le choc.

Harry se releva et Malefoy s'apprêtait à fondre à nouveau sur lui mais l'Elu déclara « Laisses tomber Malefoy » et il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Drago la repoussa et se releva péniblement puis s'exclama agressivement « Va rejoindre ta Granger, je pense qu'elle a quelque chose à te dire de très intéressant. »

Harry fixa Drago et dit après un court silence « Si on cessait tout cela ! Nous sommes assez âgé pour arrêter ces insultes et ces stupides provocations. » Fit Harry en tendant à nouveau sa main vers Drago « Faisons des efforts, mutuellement. »

« Tu veux que je fasse semblant de t'apprécier Potter mais tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'être à tes pieds. Tu n'es pas aussi parfait que tu le penses et... »

«...et si tu cessais cette jalousie que tu as envers moi. » Fit Harry en le coupant.

Malefoy se força à sourire et répliqua « Tu n'y es pas du tout Potter, je... »

« Je te tends la main aujourd4hui, celle que tu m4as tendue, le jour de notre répartition en première année... pour un nouveau commencement. Après tout comme tu l4as dit, tu as payé ta part du marché, tu es quitte de tous reproches à mes yeux. De plus, nous ne nous reverrons sans doute jamais alors autant en finir.»

Drago se figea et regarda cette main d'un air supérieur. Il luttait intérieurement pour ne pas répliquer mais se décida finalement à la serrer durant une fraction de seconde.

Puis, ils se toisèrent un instant, les deux anciens ennemis ? Sans prononcer un mot de plus, Malefoy partit de son coté.

Un instant plus tard, Harry entra dans le magasin où Hermione l'avait précédé. Cela ressemblait à une banque moldue. La jeune femme était assise à un bureau à l'écart, elle était entrain de parler à un conseillé mais le ton de la conversation ne semblait pas si calme.

Harry les rejoignit.

«...mais puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas responsable ! J'ai accompagné l'un de mes amis chez lui et le petit est venu me voir. Je ne pouvais pas le repousser, cela faisait deux semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu. Mettez vous à ma place ! » Fit Hermione d'un souffle saccadé.

« Madame Granger, les règles sont les règles. Vous avez été détecté chez votre ex-mari et de plus vous avez approché votre fils alors que vous n'en aviez pas le droit. Une audience aura lieu d'ici une semaine afin de déterminer les conséquences de vos actes. J'en suis désolé Madame. » Fit le sorcier sur un ton qui sonnait complètement faux.

L?espace d'un instant, Hermione se cacha le visage dans les mains. Lorsqu'elle les retira des larmes y était apparut et elle parla le plus intelligiblement possible « Ne me retirez pas le droit de voir mon enfant, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. »

Harry qui avait tout entendu se sentait coupable. Il ignorait tout cela et tout était de sa faute. Il s'adressa au sorcier qui le fixa étrangement, peut être l'avait-il reconnu ?

« Excusez moi Monsieur mais je suis le seul responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Hermione, m'a amené chez Ronald Weasley et j'ignorais totalement qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'y rendre. Ne la punissez pas à cause de moi. Essayez d'expliquer cela à vos supérieurs, je vous prie. »

« Monsieur, Madame Granger connaissait ses droits » Dit-il consterné en la désignant « Elle était en infraction. Il n'y ait rien que je puisse faire, désolé. »

« Viens Harry, allons nous en. Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour l'instant. » Déclara t-elle encore plus abattu qu'avant.

« Harry? » fit le conseiller qui ne paraissait nullement surprit « Harry Potter c'est bien cela ? »

Le survivant hocha de la tête et il mena Hermione dans la rue. Elle semblait désorientée.

Harry remarqua que de nombreuses personnes, à l'intérieur de la « Société de Droits au Sorciers » avaient maintenant le nez collé aux vitres de l'établissement. Certains se parlaient à voix basses, des sourires sur le visage pour les uns et des rictus dédaigneux pour les autres.

Le survivant ne s'attarda pas, il passa l'un de ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et l'emmena en direction de la tête de sanglier.

Du moins, il espérait que ce lieu existe toujours vu le délabrement des autres boutiques.

Au bout de cinq minutes, ils franchirent la porte de l'établissement. « Rien n'a changé malgré toutes ces années » se dit Harry. Il commanda deux bièreaubeurres et rejoignit Hermione déjà installée à une table. La jeune femme avait les bras croisé et semblait très intéressée par la table en bois qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Elle n'en décollait pas le regard un instant.

Quelques personnes entrèrent jetant des coups d'oeils frénétiques à droite et à gauche. Harry essaya de les ignorer.

« Bois, ça te réchaufferas. » Dit-il maladroitement « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je m'excuse. »

Après un instant de réflexion, la jeune femme répondit d'une voix éteinte « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Harry, c'est la loi qui est ainsi faite. Mais j'aurais du te mettre au courant que je n'avais pas le droit d'approcher du terrier. J'ai été stupide. J'ai seulement pensé que si Ron te voyais, il aurait oublié ce qui nous regarde tous les deux et qu'il t'aurait étreins comme un frère. »

Elle but une gorgé de sa bièreaubeurre. Harry fit de même en l'écoutant toujours.

L'ancienne gryffondor secoua la tête et poursuivit amèrement « Je te ramène pour Hagrid et voila ce qui arrive. Comme tu peux le constater, tout est loin d'être simple ici dorénavant.»

Elle regardait sa bièreaubeurre comme si elle était d'un grand réconfort et la vida finalement d'un trait.

Harry se sentait mal, il croyait qu'après la disparition de Voldemort, tout irait mieux dans le monde sorcier, mais il s'était forgé de nombreuses illusions. Le bonheur et la sérénité ne reviennent pas ainsi, pas après tous les morts, les combats et les expériences douloureuses.

Il faut du temps et parfois beaucoup de temps pour que cela cicatrise.

Il reporta finalement son attention sur Hermione. Celle-ci avait maintenant la tête dans les mains et le regardait fixement.

« Je pense que le mieux serait de t'éclaircir sur certains points. Poses moi des questions, j'essayerai de te répondre, dans la mesure du possible. »

Harry acquiésa et préféra commencer par ce qui lui semblait être essentiel. Il parla lentement, posément, afin de ne pas heurter Hermione « Tu te rappelles, le dernier jour. Nous étions réunis tous les trois. C'est d'ailleurs la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, avant de nous retrouver sur le champ de bataille ? »

« Oui bien sûr chez les Weasley. » Commença t-elle lentement « Je me souviens qu'on n'avait pas beaucoup dormit ce jour là. Ron et toi vous étiez dans la cuisine entrain de boire quelque chose, je ne sais plus ce que c'était, enfin bref, je me rappelle du climat de tension qui régnait. »

« C'était du whisky pur feu. » Fit Harry en essayant de rendre le sourire à Hermione « Ron avait dit qu'il ferait tout pour en boire à nouveau et que les mangemorts ne pourraient rien faire pour l'éviter. Qu'ils finiraient tous sous les sorts de sa baguette. »

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire « Et Ginny... » Murmura Hermione «...elle avait des projets d'avenir. Nous avons parlé durant de nombreuses heures, il me semble. Elle disait qu'elle souhaitait devenir médicomage pour aider tous ceux qui garderaient des séquelles. »

Harry se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait plus entendu son prénom durant cinq ans. S'il était partit chez les moldus, c'était également pour l'oublier, elle, son amour perdu.

Il voyait encore son corps gisant dans ses bras, malheureusement, il garderait cette image toute sa vie.

En entendre parler était terriblement dur...non surtout ne pas regretter. Tous ces bons moments, ne pas les oublier.

« Oui. » Parvint-il simplement à dire. Il soupira et but la dernière gorgée qui le séparait du fond de sa bièreaubeurre.

Ils cessèrent de parler durant un instant se contentant du silence et des quelques chuintements autour d'eux.

Hermione reprit « Je crois qu'elle aurait aimé que nous continuions à parler d'elle en ne la laissant pas de côté. »

« Oui tout a fait et pourtant c'est ce que j'ai fais durant toutes ces années. Quelquefois, Je n'arrive pas à croire que cinq ans soient déjà passés. Je les revois tous devant moi... Ginny, je la sens près de moi. » Acheva t-il en un murmure.

Hermione sourit et tendit sa main pour qu'Harry la serre. Le survivant la prit et poursuivit « S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui n'a pas vraiment changé, intérieurement je veux dire, c'est bien toi. Merci Mione d'être restée là même. » Harry décida de retourner au sujet principal, bien que le sort de ses amis l'intéressait aussi, il voulait des réponses.

« Pour en revenir à ce fameux jour, tu te souviens que j'étais abattu, je n'avais plu le moral et je me demandais comment parvenir à remplir ma mission. Heureusement que vous étiez là Ron et toi. Vos derniers conseils m'ont accompagnés durant tout ce temps alors que je ne savais pas ce que vous étiez devenus. Cela je voulais te le dire Hermione, c'était un espoir, l'espoir de vous revoir vivants dès que tout serait terminer. Mais où étiez vous passé ? »

« Je pense qu'il est temps de te répondre clairement. » Fit la jeune femme. Elle débuta son récit « Le lendemain soir, bon nombres de personnes étaient mortes...je me souviens encore de l'odeur putride qui régnait. Cette atmosphère... » Elle plissa les yeux, et déjà des images apparaissaient dans sa tête, toujours aussi nettes malgré tout ce temps. Les corps gisants ou agonisants sur le sol froid de la forêt interdite...

Harry déglutit difficilement mais la laissa continuer.

«...les membres de l'Ordre, des moldus mais aussi des sorciers qui nous avaient rejoints lors du dernier appel à témoin.

Ron et moi t'avons cherché durant longtemps lors de la bataille. Les sorts fusaient de partout. Les gens couraient, certains hurlaient. Tu as pu t'en rendre compte.

Une heure après, nous étions toujours ensemble, Lupin s'est jeté sur nous et a lancé un sort mortel à ce mangemort, Amycus, qui s'apprêtait à me tuer.

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, j'étais au prise avec un géant et Ron m'aidait. Je dois la vie à Lupin.

Il est repartit de son côté, nous ne l'avons plus revu ensuite... »

Harry avait devant les yeux, l'image de Lupin et de Greyback combattant sauvagement. Des Stupéfix, Doloris et sortilèges de mort venant des deux baguettes.

Il savait juste que Lupin en était ressortit victorieux mais à quel prix ! Lorsqu'il l'avait revu, le lycanthrope ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il avait perdu la mémoire. Harry savait qu'il avait été envoyé à Sainte Mangouste dans le même service que Lockhart, c'était injuste.

Avoir vaincu mais se retrouver impotent de tous souvenirs. Le loup-garou ne méritait pas cela.

« ...j'ai perdu de vue, Ron, durant de longues minutes me demandant où il se trouvait. Pendant ce temps Pansy s'est jetée sur moi, mais je n'ai pas eu de mal à l'empêcher de nuire. Elle me lançait des insultes à dormir debout et en oubliait de m'attaquer... » Harry se retint de rire péniblement « ...après un Petrificus Totalus, je me suis éloignée d'elle et ai reprit mon chemin, si on peut le dire. Neville était entrain de combattre Bellatrix, Ron courait alors vers lui et lui lança un doloris.

Elle l'avait vu venir, avait donc bloquée son sort et avait riposté par un Stupéfix...Ron se retrouva alors à terre ne pouvant plus bouger.

Je courus alors vers eux mais...c'est à ce moment que « je perdis connaissance ».

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Harry.

«...J'ai reçu un sortilège de l'Imperium par Luna. Elle me contrôlait. »

« Luna ! » Harry était étrangement surpris, la jeune fille était morte elle aussi, il n'avait jamais su qu'elle avait fait cela. Il ignorait ses motivations. Elle avait été son amie, étrange mais pleine de bon sens.

« Pourquoi ? » la questionna t-il faiblement.

Hermione sombrement « Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi ou si elle l'a fait de son plein gré. Au fond, je pense qu'elle était elle-même contrôlée par quelqu'un.

Enfin bref, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai fais des choses affreuses après cela. Je garderai ces images toute ma vie bien que je n'en aie pas voulu l'issue. »

Harry ne l'interrompit pas bien qu'il aurait souhaité savoir ce qui était advenu.

« Je me suis réveillée dans une clairière, il faisait encore nuit. Ron était là lui aussi, il était attaché, pas moi... » Elle s'arrêta et mit une de ses mains devant ses yeux.

Harry serra la main d'Hermione le plus tendrement possible mais elle était déboussolée. Il décida donc que c'était suffisant pour l'instant et l'aida à se lever. Il prit la bourse d'Hermione et en sortit de quoi payer le barman qui soit dit en passant n'était plus Abelforth, le frère de Dumbledore.

Hermione où habites tu que je te raccompagne ?

« Impasse du tisseur » Répondit-elle simplement.

** TO BE CONTINUED… **

**Et voila pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Alors il vous a plu ? Des questions germeraient t-elle dans votre esprit ?**

**Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite.**


	9. L'impasse du tisseur

**Bonsoir, **

**Après tout ce temps, je mets cette fic à jour car l'inspiration revient petit à petit…Les vacances approchant à grand pas, je vais (essayer) de continuer à écrire cette histoire et mon autre fic en cours. Alors si vous êtes toujours là, et s'il y a des nouveaux dans le coin, je vous souhaite, une bonne lecture ! **

Harry conduisit Hermione dans la rue. Elle avait le regard dans le vague et semblait être dans un état catatonique. Il devrait se débrouiller seul pour transplaner, bien que cinq années soient passées depuis la dernière fois où il y avait eu recourt.  
Il prit Hermione par la taille et la serra contre lui, se concentrant autant qu'il put sur l'Impasse du Tisseur, lieu où devait habiter la jeune femme.  
Après un moment, cette impression de déchirure de soi commença à l'envahir et il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol pour finalement...être retenu à terre par un forcené !

« Attendez ! Attendez Harry ! » Entendit-il hurler. Un jeune homme, le regard torve lui maintenait fortement la jambe gauche à terre. Il continua ses jérémiades « Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme cela, ne nous laissez pas encore ! »

« Mais lâchez-moi ! Je ne suis pas celui dont vous parlez, vous faites erreur ! » Cria t-il pour se disculper. Mais l'homme n'en avait cure. « Je sais que c'est vous ! Ecoutez vous devez nous aider ! »

Finalement Harry finit par se dégager. Hermione avait relevé la tête et semblait avoir reprit ses esprits. Elle regarda le jeune homme brun en face d'elle. Durement, d'un ton qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas, elle s'adressa à lui « Vous ! Déguerpissez ! »

« Mais Madame ? » Répondit-il d'un ton suppliant. « Madame, je vous en prie... »

« Ne discutez pas, laissez le tranquille ! » Contesta Hermione.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le sorcier s'en alla sans plus de protestations. Hermione quant à elle s'était redressée mais semblait fatiguée. Ses traits s'étaient davantage creusés.  
L'Elu était surprit, la jeune fille qu'il avait connu par le passé ne se serait jamais adressée ainsi à quelqu'un. Elle n'ordonnait jamais à quiconque ce qu'il devait faire si celui-ci en décidait autrement, sauf si c'était pour son bien. Elle l'aurait laissé s'exprimer. Non, en cet instant elle avait été dure et il ne lui connaissait pas ce trait de personnalité, bien que pour l'heure, il était débarrassé de cet homme.

« Eh bien, merci pour ton aide. Tu as su le remettre à sa place.»

« Certaines choses ont changées Harry. Il faut savoir se faire respecter dorénavant...» Voyant qu'il semblait sceptique, elle continua plus lentement «...je ne pouvais pas le laisser t'ennuyer avec ce genre de suppliques. Ils ont apprit à vivre sans toi durant cinq ans, ils pourront bien continuer à l'avenir. »  
Harry sourit. Avait-elle comprit qu'il avait droit à une autre existence ? Que sa nouvelle vie lui plaisait ? Apparemment, c'était le cas. « Tu as raison, je ne suis pas ici pour entendre ce genre de choses. » Elle acquiésa.  
« Tu sembles éreintée » reprit-il « Je vais te conduire chez toi pour que tu te reposes. J'irai voir Hagrid, seul, cela me fera du bien. »

Harry, à sa grande surprise, transplana très facilement. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans un petit bourg à l'aspect miteux et sale. Des ordures traînaient ça et là. Il regarda davantage autour de lui, une petite rivière ornait le lieu, elle aurait semblé paisible si son eau n'avait pas été aussi noire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cet endroit ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Peut être était ce du à l'ambiance froide qui y régnait ou bien à cette saleté étonnante.  
« Hermione ne peut pas habiter ici. » Pensa t-il « Elle est beaucoup trop soigneuse pour cela. »  
La jeune femme voyant le regard stupéfait de Harry, répliqua pour toute réponse « Tu es surprit que j'habite ici, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que temporaire. »  
Il la suivit, fixant les nombreuses petites maisons de brique qui se succédaient à sa vue. Se demandant laquelle d'entre elles ressemblaient à Hermione. Harry avait souvent entendu dire par son oncle et sa tante « qu'une maison reflétait l'aspect de don propriétaire et, que plus celle-ci était sale plus ses habitants devaient être non recommandables. »  
Lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta devant l'avant dernière de la rue, il rejeta cette pensée, loin, très loin au fond de son esprit.

« Oh ! C'est très...sympa comme endroit. » Déclara t-il d'un ton nullement convaincant.  
« Harry, tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir car cet endroit ne me plait pas non plus. » Il fit la moue. Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et fourra ses mains dans ses poches pour en ressortir une vieille paire de clefs en cuivre.  
Il passa une main sur l'un des murs et la retira, elle était toute grasse. « Vive l'hygiène du quartier. » Pensa t-il à nouveau en secouant sa main. Il se demanda alors si l'intérieur était préférable, s'attendant à y trouver des rats et autres rampants.  
Hermione fit un, puis deux tours de clefs, avant d'ouvrir la porte qui grinça sous son poids.  
Elle entra, Harry à sa suite. Il regarda autour de lui, l'état intérieur de la maison n'avait rien à envier à l'extérieur. La maison était presque plongée dans l'obscurité, une faible lueur provenait de ce qui semblait être la cuisine.  
Hermione murmura un « Lumos » et des lampes s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes au simple son de sa voix.

« Cool ! » S'exclama Harry en souriant « C'est ingénieux Mione, je te reconnais bien là. Tu me fais visiter ? »  
« Oui bien sûr » Répondit la jeune femme « Alors le salon » Elle désigna la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Une vieille table trônait au milieu, entourée de deux chaises qui paraissaient bancales. Harry se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un effet d'optique car la maison semblait tomber en ruine.  
Une patère où Hermione avait posé sa cape était également drapée d'une sorte de blouse blanche, il passa devant mais ne fit aucun commentaire.  
La jeune femme ouvrit une porte entrebâillée, elle afficha un sourire qui changea son visage du tout au tout. « Une vieille connaissance dort paisiblement sur mon lit comme tu peux le voir » Une grosse boule orangée était repliée sur elle-même et roupillait fortement.  
« Pattenrond ! » S'écria t-il. Il s'approcha du lit et caressa le chat qui ronronna, ouvrit un oeil, puis deux, et vint se lover sur les genoux d'Harry, où il se mit à nouveau en boule, comme si les cinq années passées n'avaient jamais existées.  
Le chat avait vieillit « Il doit bien avoir 12 ou 13 ans maintenant, ce gros matou ? » Fit Harry tout haut.  
« Oui au moins. Il passe le plus clair de son temps sur mon lit à jouer avec sa balle en plastique. » Son sourire illuminait son regard. Après un instant de silence, Hermione vint, à son tour, s'asseoir sur le lit et demanda à Harry. « Et toi qu'à tu fais pendant cinq ans ? Tu n'as pas uniquement passé ton temps à nager, si ? »

Harry fut surprit par la question mais se força à répondre.  
« Eh bien lorsque j'ai décidé de m'éloigner de tout cela, j'ai voulu changer entièrement d'existence, ne plus avoir de contacts avec les sorciers, me reconstruire. Je me suis retrouvé sans diplôme à essayer quelques petits boulots par ci par là et finalement au bout de quelques mois je suis devenu agent d'entretien à la ville en quelque sorte. » Déclara t-il avec un faible sourire.

Hermione déclara en souriant à son tour « Je t'imagine bien avec ton balai et ton aspirateur. »  
« Oui comme tu le dis, le pire c'était en Automne, lorsqu'on finissait de balayer une rue par exemple, une demie heure après le chef appelait de sa voix tonitruante et nous disait faut y retourner les gars, vous appeler ça du boulot ! » Ils éclatèrent de rire « Sinon l'ambiance était plutôt sympathique mais vers la fin je n'en pouvais plus, c'est simple, j'arrivais sans arrêt en retard. »  
Ils souriaient tous les deux ne sachant plus vraiment quoi se dire en cet instant. Gênée, Hermione se leva du lit et se dirigea vers une belle armoire. L'un des seuls objets qui semblaient ne pas être une antiquité. « J'ai quelque chose à te montrer » Dit-elle.  
Elle en retira plusieurs journaux, pliés soigneusement, qu'elle lui tendit « Se sont des numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier, c'est grâce à eux que je t'ai retrouvé. » Elle prit Pattenrond dans ses bras et laissa Harry contempler les journaux.  
En gros titres on pouvait lire « L'Elu se construit une nouvelle vie, du coté moldu, en temps que nageur professionnel! (Plus de précision sur cette profession en page 2) », « Harry Potter aurait-il oublié que le monde sorcier à besoin de lui ? » ou encore « Celui qui a battu Voldemort finit second lors d'une course d'eau moldue ! » Des photos illustraient chaque titre, il se demandait comment les photographes avaient pu obtenir ces clichés.

« Comme tu vois, la presse ne t'as pas oubliée et si les journaux parlent de toi sans arrêt comment veux tu que l'on cesse de porter en toi un espoir même au bout de cinq ans ? »  
Harry acquiésa en silence. Il soupira puis déposa les papiers sur le lit « Je sais bien qu'on compte sur moi mais aujourd'hui, je suis assez éloigné de tout cela pour, excuse moi du mot, me foutre, de ce que l'on pense ou veut que je devienne pour les sorciers. »

Il commençait à étouffer sérieusement ici. Il se leva, s'étira, et ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre de sa camarade. Il s'attendait à tomber sur un paysage ou des poubelles, mais sûrement pas sur une porte.  
« Sublime paysage dit moi » Déclara t-il après avoir inspiré un peu d'air frais.  
Hermione ne répondit pas à son ironie, un sourire crispé était dorénavant visible sur son visage comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose mais qu'elle désirait le cacher.  
Harry le remarqua car il ne se priva pas pour dire « Eh bien quoi Mione on dirait que tu as vu un détraqueur ?! »  
Son hésitation disparut bien vite car elle prit la main d'Harry et l'entraîna par la fenêtre « Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Viens ! »  
Ils parcoururent les deux pas qui les séparaient de la porte. Hermione allait l'ouvrir directement mais il la retint par le bras. « Attends! Qu'est ce qu'il y a la dedans ? »  
« Heu... » Parvint-elle à dire avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait à présent un homme que le survivant avait côtoyé durant toute sa scolarité, un homme au regard cireux et aux vêtements noirs tout comme l'étaient ses cheveux. Le professeur Rogue.  
Harry était frappé de plein fouet comme si on l'avait marqué au fer rouge. En cet instant, il semblait pétrifié. Rogue ne semblait pas plus surprit que cela. On aurait dit qu'il s'attendait à cette visite. « Miss Granger, toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois. La prochaine fois frappez, cela évitera que je casse tout sur mon passage pour parvenir jusqu'à vous. » Sa voix n'avait pas changée, c'était toujours la même, froide et cassante.  
« Oui monsieur, je frapperai trois coups comme convenu. J'ai oublié à cause de certains événements qui se sont produits. »  
Rogue ne fit aucune objection, aucune remarque acerbe pas même à Harry, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il continua « Eh bien faut-il que je vous supplie d'entrer pour que vous le fassiez ?! »  
Harry se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Rogue tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui. Ses yeux se plissèrent, fixés sur Harry, mais ils n'affichèrent aucune expression.  
« Qui se trouve avec vous Miss Granger ? Granger répondez ! » Harry avait vu juste, l'ancien professeur de Potions était devenu aveugle. Il aperçu sur chacun de ses yeux une fine pellicule blanche.  
« C'est Potter, Rogue. » S'exclama Harry le plus durement possible. Severus passa rapidement une main sur son visage comme pour essayer de réveiller ses yeux, pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas.  
« Que fait-il ici ?! » Demanda t-il glacialement à Hermione.  
« Je l'ai amené pour voir Hagrid, nous sommes allé chez moi car je ne me sentais pas très bien et il m'a demandé ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte. »  
« Et bien sûr vous n'avez pas hésité à lui montrer pour qu'il puisse constater de mon état. » Dit-il froidement.  
« Non ce n'était pas le but monsieur, je voulais juste... »  
« Taisez-vous ! » Il tendit le bras comme pour attraper quelque chose. « Donnez moi le flacon et partez, je me débrouillerai seul. »  
Harry eu un petit rire ironique « Je vous dérange tant que cela ?! Depuis quand cette cécité s'est-elle déclarée Rogue ? Depuis que vous avez décidé d'échapper à Azkaban peut-être ? »  
Rogue bien qu'il ne voyait pas n'eut aucun mal à attraper la chemise de Harry fortement, ses réflexes étaient toujours excellents, si bien que leurs visages se touchaient presque à présent « Si vous croyez que vous m'atteigniez Potter vous avez tout faut. »  
« Lâchez le, professeur ! » Cria Hermione.  
« Je ne suis plus votre élève et je peux vous traitez comme je le veux Rogue. » Il murmura ses dernières paroles « Pour moi vous ne serez toujours qu'un lâche et un traître malgré votre blanchissement. »  
Rogue s'agrippa maintenant à la gorge d'Harry et Hermione prononça « Immobilus ! »  
Elle enleva la main de l'homme du cou de Harry. Celui-ci reprit une respiration normale.  
« Ne le provoque pas Harry ! Il est malade ! »  
« Malade ? Oui il l'est et depuis toujours! Pour avoir choisit de servir Voldemort, on ne peut qu'être atteint du ciboulot, mais Sainte Mangouste est trop bon pour lui ! Tu n'aurais pas du m'amener ici, tu aurais du me dire qu'il s'agissait d'un placard à balai ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! » Cria t-il furieux.  
Hermione hocha négativement de la tête « Tu sais bien que Rogue a été reconnu innocent par la cour de justice magique. Durant toutes ces années, il nous a aidé ! On lui a fait boire du Véritasérum, Harry, le sérum de vérité ! »  
Harry la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle. « Sa place est indéterminable ! Si ça se trouve on ne lui a jamais posé les bonnes questions, il a tué Dumbledore et j'en passe sûrement beaucoup d'autres ! »  
Hermione essaya de reprendre un ton calme « Il était sous serment inviolable, Drago l'a dit lors de son procès, tu étais là, tu y a assisté ! » Elle continua encore plus lentement « Dumbledore allait mourir, il a choisit de garder sa couverture d'espion pour ne pas ruiner les plans de l'Ordre. Cela n'a sans doute pas été une chose facile pour lui que de le tuer. »  
« Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de chose, tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as pas assisté à la scène, contrairement à moi. Tu n'as pas vu cette haine qu'il avait dans le regard. »  
Harry fixa Rogue qui était immobile sa main serrant dans le vide, un cou invisible.  
Hermione répondit ce qu'elle pensait être juste « En effet, je n'étais pas présente. Pourtant, je sais aussi que tu ne pourras jamais l'admettre vraiment mais Rogue n'est pas la personne si horrible dont tu as l'image en tête. Depuis plusieurs mois, je m'occupe personnellement de sa vue. Ce qu'il me réclamait tout à l'heure c'était une potion de guérison, je ne l'avais pas sur moi bien sûr. Il a crut que je venais lui administrer ses soins. »  
« C'est donc pour cela que tu habites à coté de chez lui, tu le soignes. Et cela ne te fait rien de t'occuper d'un être tel que lui ? A ta place, j'aurais honte! »  
« Harry, je suis médicomage, c'est mon travail! » Déclara t-elle le plus fermement possible « J'ai suivit des études pour cela et je n'ai pas à choisir du patient qu'on me confiera, c'est ainsi, c'est tout. »  
« Je n'ai rien à faire ici. » Constata t-il en lançant un dernier regard emplit de dégoût à Rogue.  
« Je m'occupe de lui et j'arrive. » Répondit la jeune femme.

Harry attendait Hermione dans le salon depuis déjà plus d'un quart d'heure. La chaise sur laquelle il était assit semblait crier sous son poids. Il essayait de se calmer en respirant profondément.  
Décidémment! Pourquoi s'était-il de nouveau laissé entrainer dans le monde sorcier? Il n'y avait rien vu de positif jusqu'à présent.  
Au contraire, le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour l'instant était le terme : désolation.

Premièrement, Hagrid était mort.  
Ensuite, son meilleur ami avait changé du tout au tout. Il avait apprit qu'Hermione et lui s'étaient mariés mais que cela avait tourné en fiasco total, et pourquoi d'ailleurs? Il l'ignorait toujours mais Harry pensait que cela ne devait pas être très beau à voir.  
Enfin, le monde sorcier n'était plus ce monde si gai, si plein de vie qu'il avait quitté.  
Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'en partant, il laisserait derrière lui, un monde dévasté et amer.  
En effet, le jour du départ de Harry, tout le monde était si heureux de la chute de Voldemort.  
Oh! bien sûr les morts étaient là, bien présents. Ces sacrifices n'étaient pas près d'être oubliés. Pourtant, un sentiment de relâchement, de pouvoir vivre à nouveau une vie sans crainte d'être tué à chaque instant, avait rendue la population plus sereine. Le monde sorcier semblait alors prêt à reconstruire un monde de paix!  
Ainsi, Harry était partit et comme il pouvait en jugé, il s'était lourdement trompé sur ce point.

Le survivant se leva et essaya de se vider l'esprit en contemplant de vieilles photos accrochées aux murs du salon. Les personnes dans les cadres lui souriaient chaleureusement ou lui faisaient des signes de la main.  
Les parents d'Hermione, son fils Cameron, gazouillant dans sa poussette... Harry recevant une boule de neige en pleine figure, il se souvenait encore du choc...puis une photo qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir ici, Ginny et Neville dansant lors du bal de quatrième année...un sentiment de malaise...et au final il ne remarqua pas la moindre photo de Ron ou le moindre signe qui aurait montré leur amitié ou amour passé.

Finalement Hermione reparue une demi-heure plus tard, un sourire indulgent pour Harry qui dormait sur la table. Elle le laissa se reposer et en profita pour préparer quelques pancakes bien chauds. Une heure plus tard, elle le réveilla, un peu anxieuse quant à la suite des événements.  
« Harry, Harry réveille-toi! » Fit-elle en lui tapotant le bras. Celui-ci grogna un instant faisant mine de ne pas écouter. « Laisse moi dormir Osborne, est-ce que je te réveille moi ?! » marmonnait-il. Il replongea la tête dans ses bras mais une douleur à la nuque, sûrement du à sa mauvaise position, l'étreignait dorénavant. « T'es chiant tu le sais ça ! » Fit-il en relevant la tête, bien droite cette fois.  
Il tomba sur le regard d'Hermione qui semblait vraiment amusée par la scène. « Hermione ! » Dit-il d'un ton surprit et ensommeillé « C'est toi ?! »  
« Oui c'est moi monsieur le chevelu. Allez mange un bout cela te remettras les idées en place. »  
C'est ce qu'ils firent de bon coeur en se remémorant des souvenirs de leurs années à Poudlard « Je crois que je donnerais tout pour revoir la tête de Parkinson le jour où elle a reçu ce flan en chocolat en pleine poire ! C'était hilarant ! Elle l'avait bien cherché. Ah! Sacré Ron ! »  
« Oui c'était vraiment drôle ! Il avait toujours la réplique qu'il fallait pour mettre les serpentards à la renverse. » Un soupçon de regret était perceptible dans sa voix.  
« Ah la la ! » Soupira Harry. « En fait il est quelle heure ? »  
« Oh ! Il est tard. » Dit Hermione qui caressait Pattenrond « Plus de onze heures du soir. Tu devrais aller dormir, prends mon lit, je vais coucher dans le salon. »  
« Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais... » Bégaya t-il «...je peux très bien dormir sur le sol. »  
« Harry nous sommes des sorciers. » Répondit-elle en souriant.  
« Ah oui c'est vrai Mione. » Il se sentit très bête tout à coup. « Bon eh bien, bonne nuit. »  
Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues, embarrassé. « Bonne nuit » Répondit-elle.  
Elle conjura un lit douillet qui convenait parfaitement à l'espace restreint de la pièce et s'endormit de très bonne humeur comme rarement depuis longtemps...

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'était levée très tôt. Douchée, habillée, elle réchauffa les Pancakes qui restaient, les mit sur la table et prépara un bon café bien chaud.  
Un mot qu'Harry apercevrait tout de suite en se levant était visible au milieu des victuailles.  
« Harry, je suis chez le professeur Rogue pour lui administrer ses soins matinaux. Je reviendrai dès que j'aurai terminé. Je risque d'en avoir pour un moment, alors si tu souhaites t'occuper ou sortir en attendant, pas de soucis. A tout à l'heure. Hermione.  
Ps : J'ai jeté un sortilège de réchauffement permanent sur le petit-déj, alors si tu as faim, il n'attend plus que toi. »

Dix et demi sonna quand Harry se leva, les yeux endormis et les cheveux en bataille comme à l'accoutumée. Il réajusta le lit d'Hermione et découvrit avec surprise un Pattenrond en boule sur celui-ci mais surtout un déjeuner fumant.  
« Plus de céréales périmées au réveil, merci Merlin. »  
L'attention d'Hermione, le fit sourire chaleureusement mais il la plaignait de devoir s'occuper de Rogue à longueur de journée. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle pense qu'on ne doit pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Avec un énergumène comme lui comme patient, cela vous forge certainement le caractère. »  
Il déjeuna donc, en profita pour prendre une douche et se promit, avec une pointe à l'estomac, d'aller sur la tombe de Hagrid dans la journée. « Pour l'heure, je ferais bien d'aller sur le chemin de Traverse pour m'acheter quelques vêtements et retirer un peu d'argent. »  
Il allait transplaner quand il se souvint qu'Hermione avait tout préparé soigneusement, la moindre des choses serait de la remercier en retour. « Je lui ferai un petit cadeau. » Pensa t-il.

Arrivé sur le chemin de Traverse, Harry put constater que Gringotts était toujours sur ses pieds. La banque des sorciers la plus sûre au monde n'avait pas faillit et son pactole y était encore en sécurité.  
Il en retira de quoi faire les quelques achats qui lui tenaient à coeur. En passant devant le magasin qui remplaçait celui de Madame Guipure, une nouvelle enseigne lumineuse décrivait en détail les articles que l'on pouvait y trouver.  
« Capes noires, coupées mode Poudlard » 20 Gallions.  
« Cravates ornées d'un Albus » 35 Gallions.  
« Bonnets de bain Harry Potter » 55 Gallions.  
« Pantalons en soie, limé argent » 15 mornilles.  
« Chaussettes dépareillées pour elfes de maison » 25 mornilles.

En rouge lumineux était écrit : Chers sorciers, elfes de maisons, cracmols, trolls (ou autres créatures), notre fabuleuse mine aux trésors vous attend ! Bienvenue chez « Exorbitant, le lieu ou vous ne trouverez rien d'équivalent ! »

« Non mais regardez moi ça ! Et ils ont l'air d'avoir du stock en plus. Le bonnet de bain Harry Potter et pourquoi pas ses pieds tant qu'on y est...» Murmura t-il amusé «...pantalons en soie, limé argent, 15 mornilles ! Il faudra qu'on m'explique quelque chose ici, même les chaussettes qui plairaient à Dobby coûtent plus chers. »

Il continua son chemin et acheta trois pantalons, quatre chemises, des sous vêtements, capes et nécessaire de toilette dans un magasin aux prix plus abordables « Le marchand de Rêves. »  
Tout était-il devenu si inaccessible actuellement que l'on pouvait se permettre d'appeler son magasin ainsi ?  
Harry acheta tout cela pour un prix modique 15 Gallions. Il en profita également pour prendre un beau bracelet en argent pour Hermione que « Le marchand de Rêves » glissa dans un petit écrin rouge et or.

Il fut bientôt une heure quand Harry fut de retour à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Hermione était déjà là et avait encore tout préparé. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et passèrent en revue les achats du survivant. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille tombe sur son paquet et qu'Harry le lui tende « Harry tu n'aurais pas du mais merci beaucoup. » Déclara t-elle un peu gênée.  
« Je pouvais encore me le permettre et si cela peut te rassurer je ne suis pas allé chez « Exorbitant » Dit-il en souriant.  
Elle lui sourit en retour et ouvrit l'écrin qui était du plus bel effet. Elle fut surprise en voyant l'objet qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Sur le bracelet on pouvait lire H et H.  
« Comme cela tu penseras à moi chaque fois que tu le porteras. » Fit-il joyeusement.  
« Merci Harry, j'ai même vu que tu as fait un effort pour la boite ! » Répondit-elle sur le même ton en contemplant le rouge et or sur celle-ci.  
« Je n'ai rien laissé au hasard...pour une fois. » Il lui passa le bijou au poignet, non sans trembler un peu dans ses gestes. Puis, se détourna lui-même un peu gêné par la scène.  
Ils firent une place dans l'armoire d'Hermione afin qu'il puisse y mettre ses propres affaires.  
Maladroitement, il s'empressa de dire en riant « Ne t'en fais pas d'ici un mois ou même avant tu auras retrouvé une penderie normale. »  
Elle acquiésa en silence puis retourna dans le salon, essayant de masquer sa déception. Il comprit très vite que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas très malin. Hermione débarrassait la table pour cacher son angoisse. « Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas du plaisanter sur ce sujet mais cela ne veut pas dire que si je pars, je ne reviendrai pas te rendre visite. »  
Il avait été stupide, il ne voulait pas blesser son amie. Elle était la seule qui avait encore la tête sur les épaules et qui avait déjà suffisamment d'ennuis comme cela.

La jeune femme posa les verres et assiettes quelle tenait dans ses mains et se tourna vers lui « J'espère bien que tu le feras Harry. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. » Et elle alla dans la petite cuisine.  
Ils débarrassèrent en silence, troublés par la situation.

Quelques minutes passèrent, il était environ deux heures de l'après-midi, Harry et Hermione étaient tous les deux assis dans le salon. Cette dernière avait mit un peu de musique qui provenait d'un tourne disque qu'elle avait reçu de ses parents. Doucement, presque en un murmure, bien qu'il savait que cette question allait briser l'ambiance déjà flogeolante, il lui demanda « Hermione, il faudrait que j'aille sur la tombe de Hagrid...et je ne sais pas où il est enterré. Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où ils l'ont mit ? »  
Sur le même ton elle répondit ceci « On l'a enterré près d'Aragog, oui je sais c'est inadmissible, le ministère a déclaré qu'on ne pouvait pas enterrer un garde chasse à côté de Dumbledore. Neville et moi avons protesté, déclarant qu'il s'agissait de diffamation mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Selon eux, il n'était pas assez important pour recevoir autant d'hommages.»

« Le ministère, toujours le ministère ! Ils ne pourraient pas faire selon le désir des gens ? Hagrid aimait profondément Dumbledore, il lui a toujours été loyal et il a lui aussi fait partit des grandes figures de Poudlard. Il méritait d'être enterré plus dignement et pas simplement auprès d'Aragog. »

« Oui et je peux te dire que nous avons fait des déclarations, posé des requêtes, mais rien n'a aboutit. » Finit-elle dépitée.

« Sacré Neville. » Pensa Harry avant de reprendre « Hagrid est au moins entérré à Poudlard.» Fit-il pensif.  
« Oui » Acquiésa Hermione. « Je t'assure Harry, que nous avons fait de notre mieux mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre » Acheva t-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

« Je sais Hermione, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je vais me rendre à Poudlard maintenant. J'aimerais y aller seul, ça ne te fais rien j'espère? »

« Bien sûr que non, je te comprends Harry. A tout à l'heure. » Ils se sourirent et Harry disparu.

Cinq secondes plus tard, le jeune homme avait transplané devant les grilles de Poudlard.  
Harry en avait le souffle coupé, revoir ce château même de l'extérieur était impressionnant. Tant de sentiments l'assaillirent en cet instant qu'il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était enfin chez lui après une trop longue absence et que finalement il rentrait...  
Qu'allait-il y découvrir? Retrouverait-il un sentiment de bien être en franchissant ces portes? L'appréhension et les souvenirs ne faisaient que commencer semblait-il.

**La suite arrive tout de suite, pour une fois, il vous suffit de cliquer sur le chapitre suivant…^^**


	10. Une impression de déjà vu

**Voici la suite, sans plus attendre, bonne lecture ! **

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa cape et conjura son Patronus, le cerf de son père, qui passa à travers les portes du château. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré les cinq années écoulées, c'était encore si facile.  
L'animagus était adressé au professeur McGonagall qui soit dit en passant, était toujours directrice de Poudlard, et qui il en était certain l'accueillerait à bras ouverts.  
Quelques instants plus tard, le grand portail noir s'ouvrit de lui-même révélant le passage que le survivant avait empreinté tant de fois durant sa scolarité.

Harry avança, contemplant le long chemin en pierre, les grands arbres ombrageux auxquels ils s'étaient appuyés pour discuter avec Ron et Hermione, l'herbe impeccablement lisse du collège où il aurait voulu s'allonger comme à l'époque où ils étaient encore étudiants, la cabane de Hagrid qu'il pouvait apercevoir de loin.  
Des larmes aux yeux l'étreignirent, en pensant qu'il ne frapperait plus à cette porte et que son ami le demi-géant ne serait désormais plus là pour l'accueillir.  
Il irait plus tard rendre visite à Hagrid mais pour l'heure, il se devait d'aller voir la directrice.  
Harry regarda la grande façade du château de toute sa hauteur, comme cet endroit lui avait manqué.

Il entra à l'intérieur de l'école où pas un bruit ne filtrait. En effet, il n'était que trois heures et demie de l'après midi et les élèves étaient certainement encore en cours.  
Le survivant passa devant la grande salle, les quatre tables des maisons étaient toujours présentes ainsi que la chaise professorale de Dumbledore qui trônait toujours au bout de la pièce entourée des chaises des autres professeurs.  
Les fausses bougies allumées au plafond semblaient toujours danser leur balai lumineux et les quatre étendards représentant les maisons flottaient au dessus des tables correspondantes.  
Rien ne paraissait avoir changé.

Harry monta les interminables escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Dumbledore ou plutôt à celui de McGonagall.  
Les tableaux murmuraient dans leurs cadres et il lui sembla entendre des « c'est Harry Potter ! »  
Ils le saluèrent sur son passage, alors qu'Harry semblait gêné d'être reconnu.  
Il arriva bientôt au passage de la gargouille et put remarquer que celle-ci était entrouverte, de toute évidence la directrice avait bien reçu son message.  
Le jeune homme monta les marches en colimaçon avant de se retrouver devant la porte du bureau, il sourit, puis se mit à frapper comme autrefois s'attendant presque à entendre la voix de son ancien directeur lui répondre.  
A la place, la voix autoritaire du professeur de métamorphose s'éleva de la pièce pour lui demander d'entrer.

Harry ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à face au professeur McGonagall qui lorsqu'elle l'aperçue sembla avoir les larmes aux yeux tout comme lui les avait.

« Potter » dit-elle en l'apercevant.  
« Professeur McGonagall » fit Harry en entrant.  
Etrangement, il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais il se retint. Ils se regardèrent un instant en se souriant.  
Harry pensa qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment changé en cinq ans si ce n'était quelques petites rides qui s'étaient rajoutées au niveau de ses yeux et semblaient lui donner un air plus compatissant.  
Elle lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour tout signe de bienvenue « Comment allez-vous Potter ? Il est bien loin l'adolescent que j'avais pour élève en vous regardant. Comme vous avez changé ! Physiquement j'entends. »  
Harry pensa aux cinq dernières années où il avait passé son temps à parcourir les piscines de long en large et où il avait développé sa musculature imposante.  
« Heureusement pour moi ! » dit-il en riant « Mais je crois que vous avez entendu parler de mes activités récentes. Je me trompe ? »  
« Effectivement Potter, vous avez fait la couverture des journaux plus d'une fois en cinq ans. » Répondit-elle en souriant. « Je suis bien heureuse que cette vie vous convienne. Après tout, vous en avez suffisamment fait pour le monde sorcier. »

Harry fut content qu'elle ne le juge pas comme Drago ou Ron l'avaient fait précédemment.

« Merci professeur. » Il poursuivit plus sombrement « Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'à l'extérieur de Poudlard, plus rien n'est comme avant. C'est dur à accepter sachant qu'il y a cinq ans, lors de la chute de Voldemort… » McGonagall tressaillit en entendant ce nom, avant de se pourvoir en excuse. « …tout le monde semblait si heureux. » Il s'empressa d'ajouter « Malgré les morts et les souffrances bien sûr. »  
« Oh Potter ! En effet, le monde magique a souffert et souffre encore aujourd'hui. Nous avons énormément de mal a retrouver un équilibre et chacun essaye de survivre comme il le peut. La plupart des gens vivent dans un grand délabrement. »  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à Hermione, à Rogue, à Drago ou encore à Ron, à l'état du chemin de traverse…  
« J'ai vu cela. Je me suis un peu baladé, j'ai été visiter quelques lieux comme l'impasse du tisseur. C'est Hermione qui est venue me chercher de l'autre côté à Londres. »  
Il déglutit et sourit face à ce souvenir elle l'avait encouragé comme à l'époque où il jouait au quidittch pour l'école. A présent, il pensait qu'il était ridicule de ne pas avoir pensé à elle directement car qui mieux qu'Hermione se serait exclamée ainsi dans une piscine moldue alors qu'elle en connaissait les usages et était dans son élément ? Pas un sorcier en tout cas. Il serait certainement resté de glace devant cette foule ébahie de supporters qui était certainement à moitié fous et aurait mérités leurs places à Sainte Mangouste.  
« Elle m'a mit au courant pour Hagrid. » Acheva Harry tristement.

Le professeur McGonagall acquiésa contrite et proposa finalement à Harry d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau. Harry prit place dans la chaise faisant face au bureau de Dumbly ou McGo, enfin c'est vous qui voyez.  
« Miss Granger vous a t-elle dit de quelle mort Hagrid nous a quitté ? »  
« Elle n'en a pas eu le temps. »  
McGonagall sembla prendre son courage à deux mains pour en parler « Il chassait quand un troupeau de centaure s'est approché de lui pour discuter, Hagrid a toujours été en bon termes avec eux comme vous le savez. » Le survivant acquiésa encourageant McGonagall à poursuivre. « Ils lui ont proposé de prendre en charge l'un des leur qui ne s'intégrait pas à leur groupe. Hagrid a bien sûr accepté, il m'en a fait part et bien que réticente en vue de sa sauvagerie et le risque qu'encourraient les élèves s'ils le rencontraient, j'ai dit oui. »  
Elle paraissait contrôler difficilement sa respiration en cet instant et Harry fronça les sourcils attendant la suite. « Le jeune Marrone comme il s'appelait semblait apprécier la compagnie de Hagrid, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Firenze, le centaure, venait leur rendre visite chaque semaine pour prendre des nouvelles du jeune mâle et de Hagrid qui les aidait par la même occasion. Peu à peu, il nous sembla que Marrone pouvait très bien réintégrer son clan mais il était plutôt réticent car il s'était habitué à sa vie avec Hagrid.  
Firenze lui dit alors qu'il ne pourrait pas rencontrer de femelle centaure s'il ne regagnait pas leur communauté. Marrone n'était pas d'accord, il pensait qu'être en groupe ne lui convenait pas et qu'il ne serait jamais mieux qu'avec Hagrid et que celui-ci l'aiderait surement à trouver une compagne. Hagrid acquiésa ce qu'avait dit Marrone, bien sûr il l'aiderait. » Le professeur McGonagall mit un poing devant sa bouche pour retenir un sanglot et Harry se rapprocha au bord de sa chaise pour lui tenir la main.  
« Est-ce que ça ira professeur ? »  
« Oui merci Potter, cela ira. Je continue. Ainsi, Hagrid et Marrone sont allés dans la forêt interdite trouver une femelle pour le centaure. Hagrid déclara qu'il savait où l'on pouvait trouver de jeunes femelles encore sans compagnons et qu'il amènerait Marrone le lendemain.  
C'est ce qu'il fit et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au milieu de jeunes et belles centaures. Marrone fut tout de suite attiré par l'une d'entres elles aux cheveux blonds et à la toison brune, elle s'appelait Seela. Marrone la courtisa pendant de nombreux jours et Hagrid était heureux de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Il venait me raconter toutes les évolutions de leur histoire. » Harry écoutait toujours se demandant se qui avait bien pu clocher dans cette affaire qui s'annonçait pourtant si bien. « Marrone et Seela discutaient et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble puis un jour le centaure décida de lui confier ses sentiments. Celle-ci l'écouta, sans pour autant exprimer le moindre désir ou la moindre parole qui irait dans son sens. Marrone était aveuglé par son amour et il ne se rendait pas compte que Seela ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Elle n'osa pas lui dire la vérité de peur qu'il ne soit blessé dans son orgueil. Puis, un jour alors que Marrone s'apprêtait à lui proposer d'associer leur amour, Seela a finalement choisit de tout lui dire, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'il se trompait, qu'elle ne le considérait que comme un ami, un frère affectueux. »  
Harry commençait à cerner la chose « Il s'est rebellé n'est ce pas ? » demanda t-il.  
« Oui. Il en a voulu à Seela disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir et qu'il avait eu tord de croire qu'une femelle pouvait être digne de confiance. Il en venait presque aux coups contre elle quand Hagrid s'est interposé… » McGo poussa un soupir « et Marrone s'est finalement retourné contre Hagrid disant que tout était de sa faute, qu'il n'aurait jamais du le laisser décider pour lui, qu'il aurait du retourner avec ses frères les centaures et que les sorciers n'étaient que des menteurs, puis ça a dégénéré et Hagrid a finit par tomber... les coups de sabots frappant et frappant encore jusqu'à le laisser inerte. Hagrid était puissant mais les jeunes centaures comme Marrone sont très agiles et très dangereux…Puis, il s'est sauvé laissant là le corps gisant de Hagrid. Nous avons retrouvé notre garde chasse deux jours plus tard à l'aide de Firenze qui nous l'a ramené. Il était désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire, de ne pas avoir été présent.»  
Harry avait plaqué une main contre son visage se retenant de pleurer mais il ne put empêcher une larme de couler contre son visage.  
« C'est dur » dit-il. Sa gorge était nouée, il ne pouvait plus parler.  
« Je sais Harry. » Elle le laissa digérer quelques instants avant de reprendre « Vous savez certainement que Miss Granger et Monsieur Longdubat on fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour que Hagrid repose au côté d'Albus mais le ministère n'a rien voulu entendre alors nous l'avons enterré près de sa cabane. Je vous y accompagnerai si vous le désirez. »  
Harry acquiésa « Merci professeur. » Il regarda le portrait de Dumbledore qui était profondément endormit et sourit avec difficulté.  
Quelques minutes passèrent sans que ni McGonagall ni lui ne puissent rien ajouter. Le survivant avait besoin d'encaisser le coup que son ami était mort non de vieillesse comme il l'avait cru au début mais d'assassina. Il ne méritait pas cela...

Soudainement, on frappa à la porte. Ils se redressèrent dans leur siège et Harry s'apprêtait à se lever mais McGonagall lui fit signe de rester assit.  
On frappa à nouveau, la directrice se leva et déclara à la personne d'entrer, enfin plutôt aux deux personnes.  
Harry put constater que Neville Longdubat, entrait avec à ses côtés le professeur Rogue qui se déplaçait très bien malgré sa cécité. Ce dernier s'appuyait sur un bâton qu'il n'avait pas quelques heures auparavant à l'impasse du tisseur.

« Harry ! » s'écria Neville « Tu es là ! » Le survivant se leva et se rapprocha des deux hommes, Minerva restait debout à son bureau, avec un sourire non dissimulé.  
« Neville ! Cela fait si longtemps, comment vas tu ? » Il étreignit son ami durant un bref instant et se tourna vers Severus « Professeur. » Dit-il cordialement. Essayant d'effacer de son esprit la scène du matin.  
« Potter. Je constate que vous êtes venu rendre visite à la directrice. » fit-il de sa voix doucereuse prenant un malin plaisir dans chaque mot prononcé « Prenez garde à vous Minerva, il se pourrait que Potter vous attaque par surprise comme il l'a fait ce matin même avec moi. »  
Harry soupira et reprit en essayant de se maitriser « Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver ainsi, j'ai eu tord Rogue…mais j'ai le droit de penser ce que je veux si je le désire et si je pense que vous n'êtes pas digne de confiance alors c'est mon choix et vous ne pourrez pas changer cela. »  
Il allait continuer en évoquant que Rogue était responsable de la mort de Dumbledore mais il se retint.  
« Ecoutez Potter, j'aurais pensé que cinq ans loin du monde sorcier aurait pu vous guérir de votre bêtise et de votre assurance bien trop prononcée mais malheureusement, je me rends compte qu'il ne fallait pas trop compter dessus. Votre petite attaque de ce matin aurait certainement tourné à mon avantage si Granger ne s'était pas interposée. »  
« Vous n'y voyez pas à un mètre Rogue » Ricana Harry « Comment espérez vous ne serais ce que me toucher ? » Harry se détourna pour retourner s'asseoir, Severus sortit sa baguette et la pointa directement sur le survivant et il ne se trompait pas de cible, il « voyait » juste.

McGonagall s'interposa pour la première fois « Severus arrêtez ! » Elle s'était postée devant le professeur de potions. Harry s'était retourné et avait vu la scène, Neville quant à lui était appuyé contre le mur du fond et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à admirer ce spectacle.  
« Harry n'est ici que depuis aujourd'hui et vous trouvez le moyen de vous agressez mutuellement. » S'adressa t-elle aux deux hommes.  
« Excusez-moi professeur, cela ne se reproduira plus. » Dit Harry à McGonagall.  
Il retourna s'asseoir pour de bon cette fois tournant le dos à Rogue.  
Le professeur de potions voulu répliquer, pour lui ce n'était pas assez, il voulait rabattre le caquet de Potter et s'il ne le faisait pas aujourd'hui, il trouverait un autre jour car il s'assurerait que Potter ne parte avant qu'ils n'aient mis les choses à plat entre eux deux.  
« Au revoir Minerva, Longdubat ? »  
« J'arrive professeur. » Répondit Neville « A bientôt Harry, ne t'inquiète pas on trouvera un autre moment pour discuter. »  
Harry lui sourit, non sans regarder une dernière fois son ex-professeur de potions avant que celui-ci ne sorte du bureau accompagné de Longdubat.

Une fois les deux hommes sortis, Harry se rassit en compagnie de McGonagall. Finalement, le survivant s'en voulait d'avoir fait partir Neville si rapidement, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'échanger deux mots que Rogue s'était emporté. Harry se demanda, d'ailleurs, pourquoi Rogue et Neville étaient venus dans le bureau ?  
Minerva lui répondit simplement qu'ils avaient l'habitude de prendre le thé entre professeurs. En effet, Neville avait prit la suite du professeur Chourave et enseignait à présent l'Herbologie. Harry en fut heureux, Neville avait toujours aimé s'occuper des plantes, et Rogue continuait d'enseigner les potions malgré sa « cécité. »  
Harry se demandait si c'était réellement le cas. Comment Rogue pouvait-il l'avoir si bien tenu en joue, alors qu'il était censé être aveugle ?  
Minerva l'ignorait mais supposait que la vue du professeur s'améliorait, ce qui était certainement vrai.  
Harry quant à lui, se surprit à penser vouloir que ce soit vrai.

« Harry, j'ai une dernière chose à vous demandez …» déclara Minerva... « Ensuite nous irons ensemble voir Hagrid. »  
Harry l'écouta avec attention attendant sa requête, de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir cette fois ?

**Ce chapitre fut court me direz-vous mais je continue cette fic, je m'y remets, alors attendez vous à un chapitre rapidement et à la suite des éclaircissements…**

**A très bientôt **


	11. La force de persuasion de McGonagall

« Harry, j'ai une dernière chose à vous demandez …» déclara Minerva... « Ensuite nous irons ensemble voir Hagrid. »

« Oui professeur de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Le professeur de métamorphose, s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poursuivre sur un ton qu'elle se voulait rassurant.

« Harry, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Miss Granger est devenue médicomage. » Le survivant acquiésa. « Elle est à présent une personne très respectée du monde sorcier. Depuis quelques mois, elle ne s'occupe plus que de Severus, qui avec sa cécité, a besoin de soins quotidiens. Pourtant, il est arrivé à un point de sa maladie, comme vous avez pu en juger tout à l'heure, qui ne nécessite plus autant de soins qu'à une certaine époque. »

Harry fronça les sourcils se demandant où la directrice voulait bien en venir.

« Ce que j'aimerais, c'est que vous parliez à Miss Granger, que vous lui disiez de se reposer, afin qu'elle puisse récupérer et qu'elle parvienne à se dépêtrer de ses ennuis avec son fils et avec la justice. Je suis en effet au courant, par son intermédiaire, de sa situation actuelle. Nous entretenons, Miss Granger et moi-même une correspondance hebdomadaire. »

Le survivant ouvrit de grands yeux tout en hochant la tête et répondit « Et vous souhaitez simplement que je la convainque de stopper les soins qu'elle prodigue à Rogue ? Ou bien avez-vous une autre requête quelconque ? »

« Je souhaiterais, en effet, que vous lui disiez de prendre plus soin d'elle. Miss Granger est assez isolée actuellement et elle se plonge totalement dans son travail sans plus penser à elle-même. Elle se ronge les sangs à cause de la situation qui entrave sa relation avec Monsieur Weasley et donc avec le petit Cameron et je pense que votre retour parmi nous ne peut que lui faire du bien et la remettre un temps soit peu sur pieds. Ainsi que lui redonner du courage et la force nécessaire pour aller de l'avant. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? »

« Si, bien entendu, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

J'ai pu constater également qu'Hermione n'était pas dans son état normal depuis que je suis revenu, elle a changé. »

Le regard d'Harry se perdit dans le vague.

Ce n'est pas tant son caractère qui s'est réellement transformé, je retrouve la Hermione d'avant dans ses attitudes, ses gestes, ses regards…malgré sa dureté et sa douleur qu'elle ne peut cacher. Elle a énormément souffert pendant la dernière bataille et je n'étais pas là pour la soutenir dans l'épreuve. » Il reporta ses yeux sur McGonagall qui semblait contrite et se décida à lui poser la fameuse question qui le tourmentait.

Il soupira faiblement avant de lui demander « Professeur, Hermione vous a-t-elle raconté ce qui s'est passé lorsque le jour de la bataille finale, elle s'est retrouvée avec Ron dans cette clairière ? Elle m'en a simplement dit que Luna Lovegood lui avait jeté un sortilège de l'Impérium et qu'elle était sous son contrôle. Que Ron auprès d'elle était attaché et qu'elle non…et elle m'a également dit pour finir qu'elle avait fait des choses affreuses cette nuit là qui étaient dorénavant gravées dans sa mémoire …je n'en sais pas plus. »

Le visage de la directrice était pale et elle paraissait soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Ecoutez Potter, je pense que Miss Granger, est la seule qui soit à même de vous décrire ce qu'elle a vécu cette nuit là. Je suis en effet au courant de ce qui s'est passé, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ce n'est pas beau à voir et que ces événements ne peuvent que marquer quelqu'un. Adressez-vous à elle mais allez y en douceur, il ne faut pas la brusquer et la rendre plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà, vous comprenez ? »

« Oui. » Harry déglutit difficilement et cette réponse était pour le moins insoutenable. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et un sentiment de peine atroce avait prit place à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit, d'exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« C'est là le grand défaut d'Hermione, elle a toujours prit soin des autres en priorité plutôt que d'elle-même à son détriment... Je m'en veux de l'avoir laissée seule si longtemps. »

Harry ressentit un sentiment de culpabilité qu'il n'avait pas sentit venir alourdir ses épaules depuis bien longtemps. Il était vrai que d'une certaine manière être partit sans laisser d'adresse et en laissant ses amis seuls n'avaient certainement pas arrangé les choses. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait pourquoi tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés sur son chemin ne lui avaient adressé que rancœur et reproches. Oui cela avait été égoïste de sa part de partir et de les laisser derrière. Mais Harry savait aussi, qu'il avait besoin de se ressourcer et de voir autre chose que ce que le monde sorcier lui avait apporté jusque là. Il en avait eu assez d'être prit pour le sauveur du monde sorcier, celui qui devait apporter les réponses pour la reconstruction d'un monde nouveau. Lui aussi avait besoin de respirer, de penser à lui…ce qu'Hermione n'avait pas su faire.

« Je lui parlerai, soyez en certaine professeur. » Répondit-il.

Et il pensa pour lui-même « _Et je m'efforcerai de mettre les choses à plat entre nous. Je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé, Hermione doit me dire la vérité. J'irai doucement mais j'ai besoin de savoir._ »

« Bien Potter mais il y a autre chose, ce qu'il faudrait c'est que vous mettiez également le professeur Rogue au courant de l'arrêt de ses soins d'avec Miss Granger, dite lui que je vous ai demandé de lui parler et que la médicomage arrive à un tel point d'épuisement et de surmenage qu'il lui devient impossible de continuer à le soigner. »

« Bien. Si vous le souhaitez, je lui en ferai part également. » Déclara Harry bien qu'il ne désirait pas revoir le professeur de potion avant son départ.

Il savait parfaitement bien que s'il le revoyait à nouveau cela ne ferait que qu'envenimer les choses et Rogue n'était pas un modèle de patience surtout en ce qui concernait Potter, et encore davantage après les petits « affrontements » qu'ils avaient eu depuis son retour chez les sorciers.

« Pourtant, je pense que le fait que ce soit moi qui lui annonce ne sera pas du meilleur effet. Rogue ne me porte pas dans son cœur, _(tout comme je ne le porte pas dans le mien)_ et si je lui dis ceci il va encore s'imaginer que c'est moi qui ai mit un terme à tout cela et que c'est ma faute. Ne croyez-vous pas ? »

« Je pense que Severus comprendra. Il se débrouille assez facilement maintenant pour pouvoir assurer ses soins tout seul et le fait que ce soit vous qui lui annoncier ne changera pas grand-chose à cette constatation. »

Selon Harry, le professeur de métamorphose se trompait sur toute la ligne cette fois. Pour preuve, l'incident qu'il y avait eu, il y a encore quelques minutes entre les deux hommes.

Rogue ne l'appréciait pas, et lui non plus alors pourquoi réengager une confrontation qui n'avait pas lieu d'être ? Si ce n'était alimenter encore et toujours cette guéguerre entre eux.

Mais le survivant se contenta d'acquiescer à la requête de la vieille femme.

Minerva se leva, le survivant à sa suite et elle déclara « Tant que j'y suis, Harry, savez vous que d'ici deux jours, il doit y avoir une petite fête en l'honneur de votre retour parmi nous ? »

Les yeux du survivant s'écarquillèrent « Non je l'ignorais » Fit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

« Elle est organisée, ici, à Poudlard. Le professeur Longdubat m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire mais vous connaissant et sachant que vous n'aimez pas ce genre de « surprise », je pense qu'il vaut mieux vous en faire part tout de suite plutôt qu'on vous mette devant le fait accomplit. » Elle sourit devant la mine déconfite d'Harry.

Celui-ci était reconnaissant envers Neville pour ce geste mais c'était aussi se réintroduire ouvertement chez les sorciers et le fils Potter n'était pas réellement pour, sachant qu'il ne comptait rester qu'environ un mois.

« Professeur, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. » Fit-il hésitant. « Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux l'annuler. Je ne voudrais pas que les gens s'imaginent que je compte rester là indéfiniment. De plus, ce serait une façon de me mettre à nouveau en avant et ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je recherche. »

« Ecoutez Potter, ce n'est qu'une simple fête de bienvenue parmi nous. Je sais, également, que le professeur Longdubat serait réellement chagriné de ne pas pouvoir vous avoir ce jour là. Il a déjà tout organisé, le repas, les affiches, le bal…»

Harry était prit au piège. « _Le bal ?!!! Non pas encore ! » _

« Très bien. » s'entendit-il répondre à contrecœur. « Je m'arrangerai pour être là mais je ne tiens pas à me donner en spectacle devant tout le monde, professeur, comprenez bien cela. »

« Loin de moi cette idée Potter, mais cela me fait tout de même plaisir que vous acceptiez. » Acheva t-elle avec un faible sourire. « Et entre nous, il y a bien longtemps que Miss Granger n'est pas sortie alors ce serait une occasion pour elle de voir du monde. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que le professeur de métamorphose avait un pouvoir de persuasion ces temps ci qui dépassait tout ce qu'il avait connu dans sa scolarité auprès d'elle.

« Ce serait une occasion en effet. » Il se sentait mal à l'aise comme si le professeur avait une longueur d'avance.

« Je vous laisse cogiter la dessus. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry le cœur lourd accompagné du professeur de métamorphose, se rendaient tous les deux sur la tombe de Hagrid…

Le temps de déposer une gerbe de fleurs, qu'il conjura, il se promit qu'il ne laisserait plus aucun de ses amis périr pour une raison aussi horrible.

_« Je ne vous oublierai pas Hagrid_ » pensa t-il. _« Vous avez été un ami fidèle et sachez que je ferai tout pour que ce centaure paye pour son crime. Vous ne méritiez pas cela. Je ferai également tout mon possible pour que vous puissiez reposer auprès de Dumbledore. Je vous le jure. » _

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage du survivant sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir et il savait que cette blessure mettrait beaucoup de temps à cicatriser…

Après avoir salué le professeur McGonagall et lui avoir assuré qu'ils se reverraient bien deux jours plus tard, Harry prit congé et transplana aux abords de la forêt interdite.

* * *

De retour à l'impasse du tisseur, il se promit de rendre visite au professeur Rogue le soir même pour lui exprimer la requête du professeur de métamorphose. Mais pour l'heure c'était une médicomage qu'il devait convaincre de se reposer et plus tard, s'il y parvenait, à se confier à lui sur sa terrible histoire.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il souleva le pot de fleur qu'Hermione lui avait indiqué et il trouva une réplique de la clé en cuivre qu'il l'avait vue utilisée le jour précédent pour entrer dans la maison.

La porte grinça et Harry entra laissant la lumière de la nuit filtrer l'espace d'un instant dans la pièce ombragée. Décidément, cet endroit n'était pas assez éclairé. Pensa t-il.

Il traversa la salle à manger, non sans se cogner au canapé avant de pester contre cet endroit et engendra un « Lumos » qui éclaira faiblement la pièce.

Ce n'était pas très rassurant.

Il appela alors : « Hermione, tu es là ? Je suis rentré. Tu devrais allumer un peu ici, on n'y voit rien. Je n'ai pas été trop long j'espère, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, c'est le professeur McGonagall qui m'a conseillé de t'en parler et je crois qu'elle a raison, tu devrais…» Harry ne put achever sa phrase car ce qu'il vit à ce moment là le pétrifia sur place. La jeune fille était attachée à un poteau de la table de la salle à manger et paraissait inconsciente. Elle était bâillonnée et ficelée solidement.

Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, essayant de la détacher et de la débâillonner en même temps. Qu'est ce qui lui était encore arrivé ? Le survivant ne comprenait plus rien.

Il la secoua faiblement pour obtenir une réaction mais rien ne vint.

Il avait besoin d'aide et vite…

A suivre prochainement…

Je continue, je continue…^^

A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur la fanfic, sa motive et ça donne envie de continuer la publication plus rapidement…


	12. Collaboration

**Bonsoir et Joyeux Noel ! **

**Je remercie les quelques personnes qui on bien voulu me laisser leur avis sur la fic, merci également aux lecteurs qui continuent à suivre l'histoire.**

**J'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire après ce chapitre ci.**

**Alors sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite ****une bonne lecture !**

Harry continua à secouer Hermione et à lui parler fortement afin qu'elle se réveille mais rien n'y fit. A son contact, il remarqua qu'elle était glacée. Il continua à la détacher, les liens étaient extrêmement serrés. Lorsqu'il eu finit de délier le premier poignet de son amie lié dans son dos, il remarqua combien celui qui l'avait ligoté, l'avait fait avec hargne et acharnement. Les marques que les liens avaient laissées étaient profondément ancrées dans sa chair et une inflammation était visible sur les plaies décharnées.

Harry continuait toujours ses appels, sans réponses, de la gryffondor et cela commençait à l'inquiéter profondément.

Lorsqu'il eu terminé de détacher son deuxième poignet, il remarqua qu'un couteau trainait sur le sol à proximité. Il sortit sa baguette et conjura un mouchoir, qu'il enroula autour de l'objet. Il s'en saisit et le rangea dans une poche intérieure.

Sombrement, Harry se demanda pourquoi son agresseur l'avait laissée là au lieu de la capturer ou pire encore de la tuer mais il rejeta cette pensée aussi loin que son esprit le lui permettait.

Le survivant, laissa la jeune femme un instant et couru chercher son couvre lit. Il l'enroula dedans et continua à l'appeler « Hermione, Hermione, réveille-toi ! » Sa voix trahissait sa panique « Je t'en prie Hermione, ouvre les yeux. » Il regarda ses pupilles et put constater qu'elles étaient dilatées. Aucune réponse non plus de la part de la gryffondor.

Il alluma alors un feu dans l'âtre de la petite cheminée « Incendio ! » avant de lui parler doucement « Je reviens tout de suite, il me faut de l'aide » bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait l'entendre.

Il couru à nouveau et sortit de la maison pour se retrouver jusque devant chez Rogue. Harry tambourina fortement et de nombreuses fois à la porte. Il n'avait pas hésité bien qu'il répugnait à l'idée de devoir demander de l'aide au maitre des potions. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Que se passe t-il ? Qui est-ce ? » Severus plissa les yeux et continua « C'est vous Potter ?! »

« Oui, c'est moi Rogue. » Il inspira fortement avant de lui demander « Ecoutez-moi, j'ai besoin de votre aide, c'est urgent ! Hermione est inconsciente dans le salon, elle ne répond plus et semble être en hypothermie, quelqu'un l'a attachée et laissez pour morte. Il faut que vous m'aidiez. » dit-il avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus calme « Je vous en prie. »

Le maitre des potions sembla devenir livide durant un instant mais se reprit « Bien sûr, j'arrive. » Répondit-il. « Aidez-moi à prendre les potions dont j'ai besoin et les divers autres objets nécessaires, en prévision. »

Harry entra à sa suite « Où se trouvent-ils ? »

« Dans mon laboratoire. Calmez-vous Potter et suivez-moi. J'aurais besoin de vous pour lire les étiquettes sur les flacons des potions. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce qui semblait la plus spacieuse, du moins de ce qu'Harry avait pu voir de la maison, vu l'extrême urgence.

« Ouvrez cette armoire, oui celle-ci » fit-il toujours en plissant les yeux au minimum pour _améliorer_ sa vue « chercher y un bézoard, on ne sait jamais, on pourrait très bien l'avoir empoisonnée. »

Harry chercha pendant quelques instants la petite pierre noire et finit par la trouver. « Quoi d'autre ? » demanda t-il au professeur.

« Laissez-moi réfléchir un instant Potter. » Le maitre des potions ne cachaient pas sa frustration et son agacement de ne pouvoir se débrouiller seul et il savait pertinemment qu'en ce moment même Granger était peut être entrain de pousser son dernier soupir.

« Potion de réchauffement, potion de réveil, potion de sommeil. Je les ai. » Dit-il tout haut « Potter, au lieu de rester là à bailler aux corneilles, trouvez-moi la potion Anti-coma, dépêchez-vous ! »

Harry la trouva avec difficulté car de nombreuses potions se trouvaient dans ce placard et la poussière ainsi que l'écriture fine et serrée de Rogue rendaient les flacons quasiment illisibles, mais il finit par la repérer. « Je l'aie. »

« Bien. Prenez également les bandes, compresses et onguents qui se trouvent sur cette étagère. » Fit le maitre des potions en la montrant au survivant.

Harry se dépêcha et mit toutes les affaires dans un sac qui se trouvait à proximité. Il allait attraper le bras de Rogue pour l'aider mais celui-ci le repoussa « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide Potter. Je me débrouillerai seul. Retournez auprès de Miss Granger, je vous suis. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier deux fois et retourna dans la maison voisine où il trouva Hermione dans le même état que tout à l'heure.

Il approcha son oreille près de sa bouche pour vérifier qu'elle respirait encore et étouffa un sanglot lorsqu'il constata que sa respiration se ralentissait.

Rogue arriva environ une minute après et s'agenouilla, avec l'aide d'Harry cette fois, auprès d'Hermione.

Il s'adressa à la jeune femme en un murmure « Miss Granger, c'est à mon tour de m'occuper de vous. » Il toucha son front de sa main et constata qu'elle était froide comme la pierre. Rogue conjura un lit près de la cheminée et s'exclama « Mobilicorpus ! »

Il allongea précautionneusement Hermione dans le lit, Harry était à ses côtés « Vous auriez pu y penser avant Potter » lança t-il avec un regard noir.

Le survivant n'apprécia pas la remarque du plus âgé mais il du reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

« Laissons là en position demi-assise cela facilitera sa respiration. Nous aurons besoin de la potion de réchauffement. Elle ne pourra pas la boire elle-même, il faudra donc lui faire avaler de force mais avant étant donné son rythme respiratoire si faible, je vais tenter un sort qui je l'espère fera effet.

Le maitre des potions pointa sa baguette sur la gryffondor, Harry assis sur le lit la maintenait par les épaules, « Liberate ! » Prononça t-il. Ils attendirent quelques instants mais rien ne se produisit la sorcière était toujours dans le même état.

_« Le bézoard » _Pensa t-il. « Potter, le bézoard, mettez lui dans la bouche, il s'agit certainement d'une intoxication lente. »

Harry relâcha un instant Hermione afin de prendre la pierre et exécuta l'ordre de son ancien professeur.

Il attendit, espérant qu'il se passerait quelque chose cette fois. Hermione avala la petite pierre. Brusquement, elle sembla inspirer de manière saccadée puis expirer à nouveau plus normalement. Elle retrouvait une fréquence respiratoire plus soutenue.

Rogue en profita pour vérifier son état de conscience « Miss Granger, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? » Demanda t-il doucement.

Pour toute réponse, la gryffondor ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient mi-clos. Le survivant renforça son emprise autour de ses épaules et lui parla lentement, la potion dans son autre main « Hermione, il faut…il faut que tu boives ceci, cela te réchaufferas. »

Les yeux empli de larmes, il ajouta en un sanglot « Je ne supporterai pas… de te perdre toi aussi. »

Harry ne le vit pas mais le professeur de potions fixait Potter de son regard flamboyant.

Rogue continua sarcastiquement « Qu'attendez-vous Potter, le dégèle ? Donnez-lui la potion. » Il pencha, lentement, la tête de Granger plus en avant afin que le jeune homme puisse administrer plus facilement le contenu du flacon.

Harry laissa couler progressivement la potion dans la gorge de la gryffondor.

Sentant le liquide, Hermione avalait presque par réflexe. Elle en renversait à côté et toussait par intermittence.

« Faite attention à ce que vous faites, administrez là plus lentement ou bien je m'en occuperai moi-même ! » s'exclama Severus.

Harry s'en voulu, décidemment avec cet homme rien n'allait jamais…

Une fois qu'elle en eu bu environ la moitié, Severus jugea que c'était assez « Elle en a avalé en quantité suffisante. A présent, attendons les résultats. »

Il toucha le front de Granger et pressa ses mains contre les siennes. Le professeur constata que la chaleur se répandait à nouveau à travers le corps de son ancienne élève. Les marbrures visibles sur ses lèvres et au niveau des extrémités de ses doigts s'estompaient petit à petit.

Le feu dans la cheminée et les couvertures chaudes du lit faisant le reste du travail…

Il sortit du sac un thermomètre moldu qu'il plaça sous l'aisselle de Granger. « Attendons une minute que la température s'affiche. »

La minute écoulée il regarda le résultat « 34,8 degrés, elle est en hypothermie modérée. La potion fait son effet. Laissons là se reposer et continuer à se réchauffer, nous surveillerons sa température tous les quarts d'heure. »

Harry positionna Hermione correctement à l'aide de Severus. Ils rehaussèrent sa tête avec deux oreillers afin qu'elle ne soit pas en position trop basse.

Rogue ajusta précautionneusement la couverture de la jeune femme, Harry en retrait regardait la scène perplexe. De son vivant, il n'avait jamais vu Rogue prendre soin de quelqu'un outre mesure, enfin si « _Malefoy ! Lors du Sectumsempra que je lui ai lancé en sixième année… Rogue prend soin des gens, quand c'est son intérêt… et Hermione a prit soin de lui durant de longs mois, il est semble t-il normal qu'il lui renvoie la pareille, au moins quelque chose qu'il fait avec droiture. »_

Jugeant que l'état de la jeune femme était stable pour le moment et qu'il ne pouvait plus que la surveiller en l'état actuel des choses, le professeur de potions alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il fixa le lit de la jeune femme durant un centième de seconde puis se concentra sur sa tache. Harry avait prit place sur une chaise face à lui.

Le survivant, à son tour, regardait Hermione qui paraissait dormir paisiblement, peu être trop bien selon lui.

Un instant plus tard, Harry se permettait de poser la question qui lui martelait l'esprit depuis une bonne demi-heure.

« Qui a pu lui faire cela ? Si je l'avais devant moi cette pourriture ne resterait pas vivante bien longtemps ! » Ses mains étaient crispées sur ses genoux et sa respiration étaient difficile, il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un.

« Maitrisez-vous Potter. Vous ne pourrez strictement rien faire ce soir. De toute évidence, une personne bien précise en veut à Granger et ce quelqu'un savait précisément que vous la trouveriez vous-même ce soir. »

Rogue avait raison. Harry réfléchit se demandant qui pouvait bien en vouloir à la jeune femme et à lui-même pour oser s'en prendre à elle ainsi.

De nombreuses possibilités lui vinrent à l'esprit en cet instant _« Ron ?! Malefoy ? Lavande ? » _

Puis, il fixa Rogue suspicieusement _« Et lui ?! N'est-il pas sensé être un traitre ?! » _

Harry se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de peser le pour et le contre _« Il m'a aidé. Je me suis tourné vers lui instinctivement…Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille à Hermione, après qu'elle lui ai consacrée tant de temps ? Mais c'est un mangemort… _Lui disait sa conscience. « _Non c'est faux ! Mais si ! Mais non ! Mais si, il a tué Dumbledore ! » _

Il se prit la tête entre les mains tout en déglutissant avec difficulté. Il inspira fortement pour se calmer et ferma les yeux un instant avant de regarder Rogue et d'analyser la situation le plus raisonnablement possible _« L'état d'Hermione s'est stabilisé grâce à lui, il l'aidera. »_

_« Et si tout cela n'était qu'un vulgaire jeu mon cher Potter ? » _Entendit-il à nouveau dans sa tête.

Severus avait prit le sac qu'Harry avait apporté et en sortait, à présent, les onguents, pommades, bandes et autres compresses qu'il pourrait utiliser tout à l'heure pour soigner les meurtrissures au niveau des poignets de Granger. Il avait pu remarquer combien l'inflammation était marquée et il allait devoir utiliser de puissants anti-inflammatoires pour pouvoir ensuite s'attaquer à la plaie elle-même.

Rogue qui avait du mal à déchiffrer les noms des produits, ouvrait les flacons et les tubes afin de les sentir et pouvoir ainsi les déterminer sans avoir à demander d'aide à Potter.

Harry poursuivait ses réflexions intérieures tout en continuant à le fixer, ce que l'homme en face de lui ne semblait pas déranger tant il était concentré par ce qu'il faisait.

« _Ce n'est pas une personne de confiance…» _

_« Rhaaa ! Mais n'oublie pas que sans lui, elle serait probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est. » _Continua la voix.

« _Mais comment m'empêcher de penser qu'il ne sert pas uniquement ses intérêts ? »_

_« Tu es de mauvaise foi Harry et tu le sais » _lui fit encore la petite voix dans sa tête. Le survivant soupira. _« Qu'est-ce que je dois penser ? Merlin, aidez-moi ! »_

Rogue préparait les pansements avec plus ou moins de facilité liée à sa cécité. Cependant, on pouvait tout de même se rendre compte que sa vue s'améliorait et Harry pensait qu'il allait certainement retrouver la totalité de ses capacités visuelles d'ici quelques temps.

« _Si seulement il pouvait m'apporter des preuves suffisamment convaincantes. Je ne demande que cela, changer d'avis. Me rendre compte que je me suis totalement trompé sur son compte mais c'est Rogue… Il est et il sera toujours indéchiffrable quoi que je fasse. _»

_« Entre nous mon cher Potter » _Fit sa conscience « _Penses tu réellement que le prince de sang-mêlé utiliserait un simple couteau ? Un moldu peut être ? Mais le prince ? »_

_« Qui sait ? Bon, tu marques un point » _Pensa t-il.

Et Harry constatait, encore une fois, que l'homme était quelqu'un de passionné. Dans chaque geste qu'il effectuait, il prenait son temps, combinant tel onguent avec tel produit de sa composition. On sentait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il pratiquait avec plaisir. Du moins, c'est ce que le jeune homme ressentait.

Se sentant observé par le survivant depuis un bon moment, Severus en profita pour lui demander « Potter, il me semble plus normal que vous me posiez les questions qui vous taraudent l'esprit, au lieu de me dévisager comme vous le faite depuis cinq minutes. »

Prit de court, le gryffondor ne savait quoi répondre, ou plutôt si, mais il ne voulait pas entrer à nouveau en conflit avec sa Némésis.

Il se décida pourtant à communiquer même s'il lui cachait ce qu'il pensait réellement et toutes les questions qu'il se posait.

« Heu…eh bien… je…» Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à formuler une phrase cohérente ?

Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre « Le professeur McGonagall et moi avons discuté tout à l'heure et elle m'a demandé de vous transmettre le message qu'Hermione devrait se reposer à partir d'aujourd'hui...et cesser de s'occuper de vous. »

Severus s'arrêta dans ses gestes une seconde, toujours concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il n'adressa pas un regard à Harry.

Ce dernier déglutit difficilement s'attendant aux sarcasmes de Rogue mais celui-ci n'en fit rien et continua à combiner ses onguents.

« Je pense que vous en conviendrez, d'autant plus après ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Elle croit que vous êtes à présent capable d'effectuer vos soins tout seul et vu la dextérité que vous semblez retrouver, je suis d'accord avec elle. »

« Vous êtes d'accord ?! » Fit Rogue en relevant la tête cette fois, sa bouche pourvue du rictus qu'il avait si souvent adressé à Harry lors de sa scolarité.

« Je n'ai nullement besoin de votre avis Potter mais vu l'état de Miss Granger, il est certain que je devrai à présent m'entretenir seul. »

Il coupa une compresse et y appliqua l'anti-inflammatoire qu'il comptait utiliser sur Hermione d'ici quelques minutes.

Harry poursuivit à moitié révulsé « Si vous le souhaitez, je prendrai le relais auprès de vous. »

_« Est-ce que tu penses lorsque tu parles Harry ? » _Fit la petite voix.

Le maitre des potions ricana cette fois, un mince sourire sur le visage et dit de sa voix doucereuse « Potter, cessez de parler pour ne rien dire. Vous n'êtes pas Médicomage et vous n'en aurez jamais les compétences. Ces cinq années passées auprès des moldus a encore plus atteint votre neurone que je ne l'aurais cru. »

Harry se retint d'objecter une remarque cinglante en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Rogue continua « D'autre part, nous savons pertinemment, vous et moi, que notre animosité mutuelle ne s'est pas améliorée. »

Encore une fois, le maitre des potions avait raison et lui au moins osait aborder le fond du problème.

Harry répliqua avec vigueur « C'est vrai et j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit toujours ainsi car vous êtes quelqu'un de borné ! » Acheva t-il avec rage le regard toujours planté sur l'homme leurs yeux se rencontrant avec intensité.

« Moi borné ! Mais regardez-vous Potter, vous qui prétendez connaitre chaque vie, qui croyez avoir toutes les cartes en main, qui vous prenez pour le sauveur du monde sorcier que l'on devrait vénérer aux moindres paroles. Ne jouez pas ce petit jeu avec moi car vous ne gagnerez pas. »

Harry regardait Rogue avec mépris, le maitre des potions quand a lui avait replongé son regard sur son travail semblant se dominer difficilement.

Le survivant reprit d'un ton qu'il voulait mesuré et persuasif.

« Ecoutez...» Il s'efforça de mesurer chaque mot avant de les prononcer « …j'aimerais avoir une discussion franche avec vous. Cela ne s'est jamais produit. Il faut dire que vous n'avez jamais prit la peine d'être coopératif avec moi et cela depuis toujours. » La rage commençait à bouillonner à l'intérieur de lui en évoquant ce souvenir.

Rogue était toujours impassible et dépliait à présent les compresses. Puis, il déroula une première bande et en coupa une longueur suffisante pour le premier poignet.

Après un moment qui sembla être une éternité à Harry, Rogue dénia répondre « Potter, je me contenterai de vous dire que je n'ai pas à me justifier sur les actes que j'ai pu commettre par le passé. Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas. »

Harry soupira, Rogue l'énervait à toujours rester de glace et à refuser toute explication « C'est un dialogue de sourd avec vous. Il n'y a rien à faire… » Il secoua la tête avant de reprendre « Tout ce que je veux se sont des éclaircissements mais à croire qu'avec vous, je n'en aurai jamais… »

Le visage toujours impassible, Severus se leva et mit un terme à cet « échange » pour retourner auprès d'Hermione qui semblait agitée. Harry s'approcha lui aussi et se posta de l'autre côté du lit.

Debout, Severus observa Hermione durant un instant avant de lui prendre le pouls « Elle frissonne, son cœur bat trop rapidement, c'est normal, se sont les signes de l'hypothermie. »

« N'y a t-il rien que nous puissions faire ? » Fit-il en s'agenouillant et en prenant une des mains de la jeune femme entre les siennes.

« Non, il n'y a rien, si ce n'est de continuer à prendre ses constantes et s'assurer qu'elle se réchauffe convenablement. »

Harry put alors constater qu'elle murmurait des propos incohérents « Laissez-moi… » Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues, elle continua faiblement « Je ne veux pas, non, non…Ce n'est pas moi…ce n'est pas moi…non…laisse-moi. »

Frappé par ces paroles, Harry caressa les cheveux d'Hermione pour l'apaiser « Calme toi, Hermione, je suis là. »

« Elle ne peux pas vous entendre Potter. » Fit Rogue qui appliquait à présent l'onguent sur le poignet droit de celle-ci « Son état est encore trop limité. Je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer. Il ne vous sert à rien de rester là, si ce n'est à m'encombrer pendant que je lui prodigue ses soins. »

Harry lança un regard noir à Rogue mais celui-ci sembla ne pas s'en être aperçu quand il lui dit « Je resterai auprès d'elle cette nuit. »

Après s'être couché, Harry, qui apercevait la lumière venant de la pièce attenante à la chambre d'Hermione, se repassa en boucle les paroles de son amie. « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Hermione, qu'à tu vécu cette nuit là ? Il faut que je le sache même si ce ne doit pas être par toi. »

Il finit par s'endormir au bout d'un long moment se demandant toujours qui était l'agresseur d'Hermione et si au matin elle serait sur pied pour lui raconter ce dont elle se rappelait…

…………………………

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla péniblement, se demandant où il était mais il retrouva ses esprits bien rapidement lorsqu'il se rappela l'état de la gryffondor.

Après une toilette rapide, il retourna auprès de la jeune femme que Rogue veillait toujours. Le professeur était assis sur une chaise qu'il avait rapprochée près du lit.

Le parfum d'une potion très fleurie embaumait la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? » Harry avait plaquée une main contre sa bouche et son nez.

« Bonjour à vous également Potter. » Fit sèchement Severus.

Le survivant se rapprocha « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« La nuit a été pénible mais elle va mieux… » Voyant que Potter la regardait avec inquiétude, il poursuivit « Elle s'est réveillée il y a deux heures, je suis resté auprès d'elle. »

« Bien. » Harry remarqua alors qu'une des mains d'Hermione avait resserrée son étreinte sur la robe du maitre des potions. Il fixa cette main avant de demander « Elle a dit quelque chose d'autre durant son sommeil ? »

« Ses cauchemars ont reprit durant la nuit, je lui ai administré une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Son état est stable à nouveau. Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques minutes. »

Harry n'avait pas détourné les yeux de cette main et Rogue en profita pour y poser l'une des siennes.

Interloqué, il s'approcha d'eux et fondit sur Rogue dont il enleva brusquement la main.

« Arrêtez ça ! » Dit-il furieux. « Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? »

Rogue un sourire en coin sur le visage en profita pour resserrer son étreinte. « Cela vous dérange Potter ?! »

« Oui. Hermione n'apprécierait pas et moi non plus. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? » Fit Rogue toujours très calme.

« Eh bien…Heu…c'est que… »

« Oui ? » Rogue fixait Harry comme une proie.

« Elle n'est pas libre. »

« En effet, Potter, elle n'est pas libre. » Déclara Rogue les doigts d'Hermione entrelacés délicatement entre les siens.

**A suivre…**

**Je continue la publication régulièrement. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir si la fic vous plait, si elle vous surprend, et si elle va dans une bonne direction…selon vous.**

**Et soyons honnête, c'est toujours une motivation supplémentaire afin de continuer à publier plus rapidement. ;-)**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**Mimie.**


End file.
